Trigon's Conquest
by ninmenju-shin
Summary: Sequel to 'A Raven's Song'. Raven is forced to help Trigon destroy the galaxy for a year, after that she finally love him, but can Beast Boy wait that long? Several songfics. BB&Rae. rated for language.(COMPLETED)
1. Simply A Daughter

Well, it's 1:09 AM, and I'm ready to write a sequel!! Bear with me, as I am very sleepy (Snore)

So, thanks to all of my new and returning fans for checking out the sequel to 'A Raven's Song'. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you do, because you won't know what the hell is going on.

I hope that all of my old fans were able to find the story, 'cause I don't want to leave them hangin'.

Here are the basics for new fans:

I update fast

I curse a lot

I like to use songfics

I allow reviewers to send trained assassins for me to fight in author's notes

Preps scare me

I have a were wolf named Jax

I can bake giant mutant cookies to aid me in the fight against my bloodthirsty reviewers

I hate Terra, so I turned her into a were wolf, which I now own, and can shock her with the zappy collar that Sota had in that one episode.

I also stole Big O from that Roger guy

And I own a plasma cannon, and my very own hairaikotsu

Okay, I think that's it.

If the following reviewers found this story, they get to shock Terra five times, to use whenever they want:

Chaos Moonbane

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe

Wanda Magick

MoonDiety

Evilsbane

And Windcat

Also, I may be hosting another 50 reviews party, for the sequel.

I guess you want to read the fic now...

The next chapter has an assassin in it, well...94 of them actually, that has been waiting very patiently for a fight.

Disclaimer: Listen good, because I'm only doing this once. I don't own any unfamiliar characters, or planets, or snack foods, just the plot, which I borrowed from my brain.

Welcome to the sequel, ladies and gentlemen!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a city, a small boy mourns. He mourns for the loss of his love, and the crystal sky that took her. He curses at the moon and the stars, even though he promised that he wouldn't. And he sits on the roof of his tall, tall tower, and sings a loud sad song. His song echoes through the night, tears dripping from his hallowed notes, as he does not mourn silently. And he shakes the tears out of his fur and goes inside, inside of his home that was once someone else's home too, before she was stolen from his arms, and taken to the only place that he could never reach her.

And somewhere in the blackest space, a girl also mourns. She mourns silently for being taken from her life, her home, her love, and taken instead by the very creature that had started all of her pain. Where she spent her days killing, and her nights being punished for not killing enough. But she keeps the thought of returning to her home in her thoughts, returning to the same home she knew, and the warm arms she knew better.

And they both thought of each other, both so far away, forced to bargain with a demon to keep their love alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy woke up that morning, as he always did, to the smell of bacon frying. It was always the same, he would wake up, then try to get ready for the day before he had to eat whatever Cyborg had made for breakfast. But always first on his morning agenda, was to grab his sharpie and mark off another day on his calendar. The marker squeaked as he put an X on yet another day, then he pulled on his uniform and ran out the door.

_'It's only been three months,_' he thought sadly, _'and I'm already having dreams about her.'_

He walked into the kitchen to see all of his friends already at the table. Enjoying the breakfast feast set out before them. Cyborg had gone all out to piss him off this morning, sausage, ham, eggs, milk, chicken biscuits, and the worst part was, it all smelled so good!

"Sorry BB," Cyborg taunted him, "You snooze, you lose."

"I'm not really all that hungry anyway." He answered, plopping down on the couch like he had just had a hard day.

"Oh," Cyborg said, "Okay, I understand."

Beast Boy picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television. He flipped through every channel they had, but only found the same thing. The same thing on every channel, saying it over and over.

"God damned news," he said, "give it a rest already."

"Yeah," Robin added, "It hasn't been this annoying since the war in Iraq."

But this news channel was different, at that exact moment, it had something that the other channels didn't, something that would change the way everyone felt, forever.

**"If you're planning to change the channel, then you're missing the scoop of the century!"** A news caster said excitedly. **"Because we have actual footage of the ongoing Trigon conquest! You are about to see, firsthand, what's going on between the photos of a peaceful planet, and the wreckage of a chaos stricken wasteland!"**

Beast Boy turned his head.

'_Footage?_' he thought, _'of the conquest?'_

"Guys!" he yelled into the kitchen, "They have footage of the conquest, we might see Raven!"

The Titans all ran into the living room, anxious to see how their friend was doing, and gasped at what they saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The footage showed a large city, much like theirs, on the brink of destruction. The buildings were on fire, and people's screams rang through the air. The beast that the titans had fought before thundered into view, blasting things into rubble with it's eyebeams.

**"We have confirmed reports that this creature, known as a lurose, is indeed Trigon's attack beast. It is extremely dangerous and very territorial. Its job in the conquest is basically to blow things up"**

The camera switched angles to show a huge red giant laughing as stomped on various things.

**"Of course, Trigon needs no introduction."**

The camera panned to the right to show a large apartment building, a girl floating above it. Her violet hair flowed down to her shoulder blades, shining in the flames that arose around her. She wore a sort of red tankini top, and red, baggy pants with an unheard of number of pockets. In most of her pockets were various guns, and she had a grenade launcher slung across her back. But what grabbed the most attention were the black stripes tattooed all over her body. There were a few on her shoulders and several across the sides of her midsection, four were on her arms, one on each bicep, and about three went around her neck. It seemed like her outfit was worn to show them off, and they perfectly matched Trigon's.

**"Raven, Trigon's daughter, tries to do as little damage as she can, and is probably punished very dearly for it."**

Raven drew a revolver from one of her many pockets and shot the video camera dead-on, and the screen went blank. Then the picture was back in the studio.

**"And that is all of the footage we have, tune in ne-"**

Beast Boy switched off the television and sat silently on the couch, gathering his thoughts. So, Raven was okay, and everyone knew it. At least they weren't branding her a criminal or a murderer, simply a 'daughter', and nothing more.

"He tattooed her," He finally spat out, he couldn't think of anything else to say, "That's just weird."

"Well," Cyborg added, "She sure knows how to use a gun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was fun, wasn't it?

(Sighs) Now it's 2:30 AM, that took more than an hour!

Well, I hope you appreciated my almost-an-all-nighter.

Goodnight, I mean, goodbye.

Awww, what the hell! (Falls asleep in chair)


	2. They Suit You Well

Alright, I am so pleased with all of you! Only one chapter, and I already got eleven reviews!! So everyone gets a cookie, except Terra!! (Begins to hand out cookies)

Terras: What's that supposed to mean? (Each lifts very large rocks above their heads)

N/M Shin: This is too easy... BOO!!! (Scares Terras)

Terras: Ahhh! (Breaks concentration, sending the very large rocks to fall on top of them)

N/M Shin: Well, that was- (Is interrupted by annoying singing)

Wiggles: "Fruit Salad!" (Singing fruit salad song)

N/M Shin: Ahhh! The wiggles!! (Pulls out plasma cannon) Die wiggles! (Shoots wiggles, splattering blood everywhere)

I guess that's it for- (Throwing star misses her by a millimeter) whoa!!

Wow, I've never fought ninjas before!! (Gazes at ninja army) but I had better write the fic now so...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The futuristic door slid into the wall with a 'swish' as Raven walked into her room. Her room on the spaceship was very small, but it was comforting to come back to it every night. Her black bed stood against the wall, messy and unkempt, and several posters lined the opposite wall, just posters that she had liked from various planets.

She pulled all of the guns, knives, and other weapons from her pockets and laid them on her desk, then took off the strange, new uniform that she was forced to wear. She looked at her self in her full-body mirror.

Trigon did take care of her well, she was fed, but only barely enough to keep her alive, and she weighed close to 110 pounds, very light for her age. She cringed at the tattoos covering her body, they suited her well, in fact, she almost liked them, but the reason as to why they were there was what made her hate them. She thought back to what Trigon had told her one night, before they had really started the conquest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat on a metal bench in the medical bay of the ship, while Trigon painfully tattooed her back and shoulders. She held in her screams of agony and her salty tears, never wanting to give Trigon the satisfaction.

"Little dark bird," He asked her, "Do you know why I am marking you this way?"

"Because it hurts?" She guessed, her voice straining in pain.

He laughed, "Well, there is that, but no." he answered. "These markings restrain your powers within yourself," He explained, "So that you cannot attack me, or contact your friends with that dreaded telepathy of yours."

"But," She questioned, "How will I help you if my powers don't work?"

"Your power cannot exit your body," Trigon continued, "But you can still levitate, and I will equip you with weapons. You will learn, little dark bird, that I do not take chances."

"Yes sir." She responded, not wanting to start a fight with him.

"Besides," Trigon finished, "I think these stripes rather suit you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-End flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven pulled on a pair of rock-tumble jeans and an Evanescence T-shirt and sat on the side of her bed. Her thoughts wandered back to the previous day, perhaps the happiest day she had had since she was forced to leave Earth.

There was one, especially brave, citizen taping the destruction of his planet through a live video feed, showing the world what had been going on, and she was proud of how she had handled the situation.

Raven and Trigon set aside a special time, every night, to watch the news. Almost like their form of bonding. Trigon would laugh at the destruction while Raven sat quietly next to him on the couch, always glad that the news casters simply portrayed her as a victim.

'_There is nothing worse,_' she thought_, 'than being hated and feared for something you can't do anything about.'_

But, every night, when Trigon saw how little destruction she caused he became very angry, and punished her dearly. Sometimes it was whipping, or not being allowed a meal, or simply a strong word, but she took it all, happy that she wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

Inside she hoped that her friends had seen the video footage, just so that they would know that she was okay.

'_But, you're not okay,'_ she thought to herself, _'you're not okay at all.'_

She agreed with herself, she wasn't okay, and she knew it, but she wasn't doing, well, not good. She was just unhappy, and she didn't expect herself to be happy, no one did, no one at all.

Raven heard a scratching noise outside her door, and got up off of her bed. The door opened to reveal a small, black animal. It was almost like a black cat, but was more bulky, almost like a dog. It had small, red wings folded across its back, and yipped happily when she opened the door, bounding in and jumping on her bed.

Raven laughed at the sheer puppyness of the creature. While they were destroying some innocent planet it was a huge behemoth, but while they flew through space it was like Raven's little pet, and the closest thing she had to friend.

"It's hard to believe sometimes," She said to the small creature, "That the huge monster and the little pup are just the same thing."

The Lurose yipped in agreement, happy with the praise he was getting. She had decided the little creature needed a name, since Trigon had never given him one, and had taken the liberty of naming him.

"Y'know Knight," She admitted, "Maybe these tattoos aren't so bad. They make it so I can laugh."

Knight flew over to her on his little wings and perched on her shoulder, licking her on the cheek.

She laughed, "And I do it all the time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans were all enjoying their pizza, laughing and joking, later that day. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having an eating contest, and Cy was winning, until Beast Boy turned into a panda and ate two pizzas in one bite, then he gave up.

"C'mon man," he argued, "That's not fair!"

"You're just jealous," Beast Boy answered, crossing his arms, "You just wish you could be me!"

"Why would I want to be you?" He answered, growing annoyed, "you don't even want to be you!"

"I love being me!" He answered, "Who else could I possibly want to be? I'm the greatest! I have the best life ever!"

"Too bad nobody wants to be around you," Cyborg yelled sarcastically, "Or else everyone could see how great you are!"

"Yeah I know," Beast Boy yelled, "It's a tragedy, ain't it?"

"If you keep talkin," Cyborg threatened, "Then I'll personally skin your little green ass alive!"

"You just wish you where me," He yelled, "Because I have... every...thing...I"

"Never mind," Beast Boy finished sadly, "You're right, I-I don't have everything I want."

"Yo, BB," Cyborg called after him, "It's okay man."

"I'm goin to the roof." He said as he left the room.

"But we'll have this fight again," He finished with a smile, "Once Raven's back. And I promise you, I'll win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry, this story won't be full of waiting. The plot will pick up soon, just thought you needed a little introduction to what's been going on.

So be sure to review, or don't, I really can't make you. Oh, and (Stands on pile of unconscious ninjas) I'm not sure what to do with these guys... trash pickup isn't until Thursday....


	3. Decoding The Mirror

Are you ready for the plot? Are you ready for an actual story? Then you've come to the right chapter my friend!

I don't quite know what will be in this chapter, since I haven't wrote it yet, so I can't really tell you much about it.

I went in my room to brainstorm, and then accidentally fell asleep for two hours! So don't expect this chapter to be a novel.

Here's the deal guys, I have a basic block of class from seven AM to five PM, with maybe a twenty minute break to get some lunch, I get home at about five thirty and write the fic, I eat my poor excuse for a dinner at seven thirty (I can't cook), and finish my chapter and all of my school stuff by eleven PM, then I roll around in bed until about one AM, and wake up at six the next morning.

Don't review if the only thing you have to say is "Update! Update now! I command you!" You should feel lucky that I update at all! My schedule is hectic enough without all of you fags badgering me! (No offense to non-faggish reviewers)

I could understand if I didn't update for, like, a week for you to ask me that, but considering the fact that you probably wait around sixteen hours for me to update, it makes me feel like that's the only thing you have to say in your reviews.

Okay, I think that's all that I wanted to say. So, keep that in mind when you review, and, speaking of which, I already have about thirty reviews for this story! Man, I didn't think you guys liked me that much! But a big thank you to all of my reviewers, because this fic has really helped me improve my writing skills! (Just one of the several classes that I'm failing, just because I'm a lazy-ass delinquent)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so leave me alone! (Runs away and huddles in corner)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy sat on the roof, looking over at the city before him. He never really appreciated how beautiful the city was at night, and it made him feel proud to protect it. He, and his friends, were the ones that kept that city there, and that's what makes some people feel important, to know that they keep something beautiful, they are the reason people can look at the city and say "Damn, that's a nice city!" and that made him feel important, just knowing it.

He no longer pitied himself over Raven's absence, he knew that she would be back, and hated acting selfish and stupid because she wasn't there. He remembered how he had felt when Terra had left, and mentally slapped himself for being such a selfish bastard.

_'You just sat there, like a retarded rock,_' he told himself, _'for someone who had just tried to kill your best friends.'_

"Just think of it like she's on vacation," he said to the night sky, "Only she doesn't want to go, and she never packed, and she forgot her cell-phone so you can't call her."

'_Yeah, she'll be back before you know it.'_

A sudden thought entered Beast Boy's head, _'She forgot to pack,'_ he thought, _'so that means that she left her mirror! And that almost makes her mind like a cell-phone!'_

Beast Boy shot up from his sitting position and ran into the tower, anxious to see if it would work. But, he knew that if he was going in Raven's mirror, he would need back-up.

'_Cyborg?'_ he thought, trying to decide who to ask,_ 'No, that mirror world freaks him out. Robin? No, he probably wouldn't even let me in the mirror. Star?'_

"Yeah, Starfire would help!" he said aloud, running to Starfire's room.

Beast Boy knocked on Starfire's door, eager to put his idea to the test. He heard some shuffling and then the door opened with a 'whoosh' into the wall.

"Beast Boy," she asked, yawning, "Do you not realize that it is now the time of sleeping?"

"I know, Star, but I need your help with something really important," He begged, "Please!"

"What is it?" She asked, wide awake, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," He started, trying to find the right words, "Y'know that mirror world me and Cy told you about? Well, Raven, sorta, left her mirror here, and maybe we could use it to communicate with her. And I was wondering if you wanted to help."

"Oh," She put her hand to her forehead, in deep thought, "Well, I guess if you think that it would be for the best, I would love to accompany you. I must admit, I have always been a little curious about the world in Raven's mirror."

"Then c'mon," He yelled excitedly, pulling Star by the arm, "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Titans stood outside of Raven's door, anxious to step inside.

"Well," Beast Boy nudged, "Go in."

"This idea was yours," Starfire answered, pushing in front of the door, "So I shall follow you."

Beast Boy sighed, he was afraid Raven might have put traps or something in her room, and the room itself scared him to a lesser degree. He opened the door carefully and gingerly stepped inside, amazed at how clean she kept it.

"Okay, the mirror was on her vanity," He explained, "But it isn't there anymore, so look for it around there."

"I still do not feel right about sneaking into Raven's room without her permission," Starfire said wearily, "She does not normally let people in her room, and I fear she will be angry with us if she finds out"

"C'mon," He groaned, "You've hung out in here before, you and Raven are real tight."

"Tight?"

"You are really good friends," He explained with a sigh, "and you hang out a lot."

"Yes," she explained, "But somehow, this room seems more menacing when you enter it without Raven's permission, like it does now."

"Just look for the mirror," he said, peering under the bed, "and don't worry about it."

"Is this what you call a 'mirror'?" Starfire asked, holding up a strange, unfamiliar object.

"I'm not quite sure what that is," Beast Boy answered, scratching his head, "But it's not a mirror, so keep looking."

They searched for a few more minutes in silence, working their way around the room, and finally, someone actually found something.

"Oh," Starfire gasped, "Here it is, look, it was on the vanity the entire time!"

Beast Boy sighed and walked over to where Starfire stood by the dresser, he braced himself for the black hand that would grab him as he walked closer. But by the time he reached Starfire's side, nothing had happened.

"How do you activate this reflective device?" She asked, looking the mirror over.

"Hey," Beast Boy said, "What's that writing on the back?"

Starfire turned the mirror on the back and found several strange symbols engraved into the cool metal. They were not any language that she could think of, and wondered what they might mean.

"Maybe that's the language from her planet." Beast Boy suggested, "Not quite sure what else they could be."

"Perhaps we could write them down and research them, as they may have some significance to the mirror." Starfire offered, picking up a pencil and paper from Raven's desk. She put the paper down on the back of the mirror and began rubbing the pencil across it, capturing the symbols perfectly.

Beast Boy sat on the edge of Raven's bed while Starfire copied the engravement on the mirror. He was anxious to leave Raven's room, and couldn't understand how she could possibly live in a place like this.

He heard Starfire laugh from the other side of the room.

"This mirror is broken," she giggled, "It reflects the images backwards, that is most humorous!"

"No, Star," he sighed, "It's supposed to be like that."

"But look," she said as she put the paper in front of the mirror, "This language greatly resembles English when it is reflected in this mirror."

"That is English!" Beast Boy cried, "Way to go Star!"

"Hmm," Beast Boy hummed as he read the decoded message, "You have entered my room, and will now be punished. That can't be good."

Suddenly the familiar clawed hand reached out from the mirror and grabbed the Titans, pulling them into the red vortex that led to Raven's mind. And Beast Boy could only pray that it would work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, the next chapter will be in the mirror, so that'll be fun!

Mirror stories are always fun! Well, remember what I told you about reviewing, and go do it!


	4. Make Me Even Prouder

(Several fans pound angrily on N/M Shin's bedroom door) Come on out dammit, you have to write the fic!

Taiba: Marry me dammit!

N/M Shin (From behind door): But-but I ran out of ideas!

T-S-S: Well, come out here and write it anyway! (Cassie and Cinderovermus growl from behind T-S-S)

Chaos: And make it a songfic!

Several other fans: Yah, make it Evanescence! (Argument ensues) No, more Avril! (Argument continues) A-Teens! (Several begin chanting) Dido, Dido, Dido, make it a Dido!

N/M Shin: How did you find my house anyway? Help, jax, get them away from me!! (Jax is tied up in basement)

Wanda: Come on out! We have cookies!

N/M Shin: (Opens door) really, cookies?

(All fans and N/M Shin walk to computer room and munch on cookies while N/M Shin writes chapter)

N/M Shin: Hey, what kind of cookies are these anyway?

MOOgeostheCHICKEN: They're ginger snaps (Winks at other fans)

N/M Shin: NOOOOOOO!!!! (Looks at cookie in disgust) oh, well (Continues munching cookie) yummers!

Disclaimer: Okay, I own the following things, do not use them without my permission under penalty of me coming over to your house and smashing your computer into little bits: the Lurose, Raven's outfit, the tattoos, bane, any planets I make up, the plot of this story, Were Terra, Jax the were wolf, and giant mutant cookies. I think that's it, so, don't use them, on account of, they're mine.

I guess you wanna read now, huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy and Starfire fell through the dark vortex towards their destination. The vortex dropped them onto a large, floating rock, which seemed to hang from the reddish-black sky, suspended, as if by magic, among the other rocks.

Beast Boy rose from his crouched position on the ground while Starfire hovered above his head, surveying the unfamiliar place.

"This place seems most unwelcoming," She said fearfully as she landed at Beast Boy's side, "Let us find what we are searching for and leave very soon."

"Don't worry," he assured her, "Raven controls this place, and a bunch of other Ravens are here too."

"Hey everybody, BB's here!"

As if on cue, Beast Boy felt himself being knocked down onto the ground from behind in a warm hug. The pink Raven had her arms around his neck, and was smiling warmly as he got up onto his feet.

"Hey, um, do you think you could let go now, please?" He asked politely, the overly-happy Raven probably scared him the most.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized as she released him, then turned her head and shouted, "Hey, Star's here too!"

"Um, hello," she responded awkwardly as she searched for the right words, "strange pink happy form of Raven."

Beast Boy took a moment to look the emotion over. She had, apparently, also dawned a new costume. Except for the fact that hers was a light pink, instead of Raven's deep reddish outfit. The tattoos were still black, however, and seemed to stand out against her pink glow.

"Hey, Star's here!" the green Raven shouted from above, "Alright, she's fun!

Starfire gave a confused look as she looked at one Raven, and then at the other, confused beyond words. Her head swam, and she began to feel dizzy. How could there be two Ravens, when none of them acted, even remotely, like the real Raven?

Then a gray Raven materialized next to Starfire, fidgeting as she talked, as if she was very shy. Starfire looked at her, confused as to her behavior. But, she had to admit, the outfit looked best on the timid emotion by far.

"Hey Star," she said, looking down at her feet, "what are you doing here?"

The green Raven sidled over with her hands in two of her many pockets, looking, in Beast Boy's opinion, very_ very_ cool.

"Yeah," brave responded as she reached Beast Boy's side, not noticing him slightly drooling, "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here, you're not allowed in here, heck you're not even allowed in Raven's room!"

"Well," Beast Boy explained, "We missed her, and we figured we could get in touch with her by using the mirror. I kinda just wanted to talk to her, err...you, whatever."

The three Ravens collectively 'awwed' at his statement, making him blush a deep red under their gaze.

"Hey," Brave interrupted, "Didn't that know-it-all want to tell them something?" She asked the other Ravens.

"You shouldn't talk about knowledge that way," Timid warned, "she, um..., knows things."

"Well, duh!" Brave argued, "But just because she knows so much doesn't mean she can boss us around all the time! We're just as important as that yellow-clad bitch will ever be! Someone should go stick her head in a-"

"Ahem," the said emotion fake-coughed as she descended towards the group, "please, Brave, for all our sakes, keep your thick-headed comments to yourself."

The pink Raven laughed at the comment, and at Brave's reaction to it.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, shaking a fist at her, "Come down here and say that!"

"I am down here, you Neanderthal." She retorted back.

The Brave Raven scratched her head, "I don't even know what a ninny-an-noodle-thingy is!"

"My point exactly," she finished as she focused her attention on her friends, "Now, about you."

"Listen, because it is very important," She began, "Things aren't going as well in the conquest as Trigon had hoped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trigon, Raven, and Knight and all sat in silence at the dining room table, Trigon practically shaking with fury. His fist was closed tightly around a glass of water, and Raven was sure that he would break it.

"One question," he started as he let go of the fragile glass, "How come, even though we've done it to hundreds of other planets, we could defeat this small planet, whose name I cannot even pronounce?"

"Fannigar," Raven corrected (A/N I didn't make that up, that's where hawk girl is from, remember?), "And we couldn't defeat it because the fannigarians are a warrior race. Everyone on the entire planet is a soldier, and they have advanced equipment," She added, looking down at her shotguns and knives, "And we don't even have a strategy."

"We have a strategy!" Trigon yelled, banging his fist on the table and knocking over his glass.

"Oh, yeah," Raven mocked, rolling her eyes, "You smash, I shoot, and Knight kills. That's one advanced strategy."

"It has worked so far," He responded, "Why does it not work now?"

"I told you," she groaned, "They're a lot stronger and better than anyone we have faced so far."

"Well," he concluded, getting up from the table, "We'll just have to try harder then, won't we?"

Raven looked proudly up at her father, if there was anything that she admired about him, it was his sheer determination. Not his strength, not his speed, and not his power, but that driving force within him that kept him going. Even if he wasn't the best father in the world, he could be worse, and the demon inside of her couldn't help but admire his evil.

"We will train, and attack them tomorrow," he concluded, leaving the room. Raven also left the room, headed for the opposite side of the ship, where her training room was located. But before she left the doorway, she heard one, final word from her father.

"You have made me very proud, little dark bird," he said over his shoulder, "But tomorrow, you will make me even prouder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-The next day-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fannigarians swarmed Raven over their rocky battlefield, and it took all she had not to rip their throats out. She simply flew around them, using her longer, dagger-like knife to cut the barrels off of their weapons. And it did work, for a while.

The warriors soon realized her strategy, and attempted to shoot her before she decapitated their weapons, firing electric-blue energy at her. The energy guns hurt immensely, but she managed to dodge most of them.

Only once was she in extreme danger. The soldiers swarmed her after a particularly painful hit and began to shoot her on all sides, she wasn't sure how she had gotten out, or survived the pain, but she was horrified when she saw blood dripping from her knife.

Raven flew back to the ship, badly injured from the fight, and ran into the medical bay. She grabbed a handful of painkillers and swallowed them, waiting a few moments for the medicine to take effect.

The effect was almost instant, masking the pain while her powers healed her wounds. She, in fact, didn't even have to touch her injuries to heal them, with all of her powers concentrated inside of her. Her wounds healed from the inside out, disappearing from her skin, almost as if by magic.

_'Duh,'_ she said to herself, _'It is magic.'_

She suddenly heard the door open behind her, and heard heavy footsteps and angered, ragged breathing coming closer to her. She knew who it was, she didn't even have to question, it was Trigon, coming to punish her for holding back. Like he had so many times before.

Raven calmly turned around to face her father, who was not injured in the least. He looked as if he hadn't even broken a sweat, which, she knew, he probably hadn't. He basically shot the Fannigarians with his eyebeams, not risking a confrontation.

"Little dark bird," he said, pulling something out from behind his back, "I said you would not disappoint me today, and I meant it. If you, by your own free will, will only hold back, then maybe if I took it away, we could actually get something done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y-You're wrong," Beast Boy stammered, "Y-You're lying she- Raven would never do that she can't- I mean-"

"It is the truth," the yellow Raven said solemnly, "Trigon has lost two battles because Raven was holding back, and he's planning something to make sure she never does it again. She will kill by the thousands, unless something is done."

"What will he do to her?" Starfire asked, almost afraid for an answer, "How can he force her to do such things?"

"W-We're not really sure," Said the green emotion, stepping in for her friend, "But if torture and threats didn't work, we can only assume it will be very bad. Trigon is hell-bent on defeating this planet, but you probably have time."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, confused by the entire conversation, "Time for what?"

"Time to help," Happy yelled, "You can go there and keep her from killing the planets! You and the other Titans can follow them, and when they land on a planet, you guys can help!"

All that the other titans could do was nod, and Starfire broke into tears. The silence was so eerie that, well, let's just say that it was a long walk to the forbidden door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa," Cyborg gasped, eyes glued to the television, "Robin, come in here quick! You gotta see this, man!"

Robin walked in from the kitchen (A/N It was his turn to make breakfast) and sat next to his friend on the couch.

**"We have just gotten word that Fannigar, the warrior planet, has just earned its title, having just defeated Trigon on his attack of their planet. The battle was extremely one-sided; the Fannigarians quote "Running circles around the demon curs" unquote. Yes it was a great day in Fannigar today, and the military officer had this to say."**

The camera showed a large, muscled man with even larger feathered wings, wearing a very prominent battle costume.** "They will definitely come back, I have no doubts about that, and when they do, we'll blow them out of the galaxy. Hear this Trigon,"** He shouted into the camera, **"Your reign of terror ends at Fannigar!"**

The camera went back to the studio**, "Fannigar, truly earning its title, 'the warrior planet'. Next up we de-"**

"That doesn't sound too good for Raven." Robin stated, walking back to the kitchen.

"I have something that sounds even worse for Raven," Beast Boy said solemnly as he walked into the room with Starfire, "And we need to get the spaceship warmed up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun dun dun!!! That's the longest chapter I've ever written that wasn't a songfic!!

Well, I gotta go do my schoolwork and bake another giant cookie, see ya'll tomorrow!!

Until then, read, review, repeat!!


	5. Bring Me To Life

Hey everybody!! Glad y'all could make it!! Y'know when you've had, like, five cokes and you get all hyper and talk really fast? Well, that's what's up with me, so, extra long, super chapter written by so-hyper-it's-almost-painful-to-watch me!!

I had a get-together with some of my high school friends last night, so I didn't update on the 3rd or possibly even 4th of September. But I tried to update on the 4th, cuz I love ya.

I'm gonna try to make this chapter a songfic, but if it is, it's gonna be a very long chapter, and the songfic won't start immediately. I could just post this as two chapters, and make you wait two days for the songfic, but that would be mean, now wouldn't it?

If this chapter is a songfic it will be 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence. Which, even if you're not a big fan, most of you know and love. (I know I do!)

Just in case you didn't know, this first author's note, at the start of the chapter, is written before I write the actual chapter. So, I know just as much about the chapter as you do, maybe less (Gosh, I hope not).

Well, enjoy the chapter (Dinger sounds from kitchen) Oh, maybe my new cookie will be ready at the end of the chapter, so be sure to check that out. And, by the way, the last chapter was set eight months into the conquest, only four left y'all!! Unless Trigon has something else planned... (Dun, dun, dun!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despair formed a thick wall of sadness in the medical bay of the ship, as Raven lay, strapped to a cold metal table, unable to free herself. She tried as hard as she could to struggle, to get free of the cold metal that bound her, but only earned a heavy clout on the head by her father.

"Do not struggle, daughter," He hissed at her calmly, "You cannot escape your destiny, to aid me in war, and why I did not think of this before is beyond me." He chuckled as he prepped the sharp instrument in his hand.

Knight sat on his haunches next to the table, looking up sadly at her. He whined like a little, lost puppy, earning him a harsh kick from Trigon. Knight was flung against the wall, reeling from the blow. An almost inaudible growl rose from his throat, his wings outstretched, in an attempt to make himself look bigger.

"My friends will come find me," Raven said, her voice shaking in fear, "And I can only hope that they do not." She cast a sideways glance towards Knight, her eyes pleading that he would understand, but he showed signs of realizing it.

"Go, go now dammit! Go make sure they don't look for me! Go and wait for them!" She yelled at the small animal, tears dripping from her eyes. Knight yapped in realization and scampered out of the room.

He slid around corners as he made his way to the airlock, his nails clicking on the polished floor. Knight was ejected from the airlock, growing to his full size as he flew towards Fannigar.

"So," Trigon stated as he prepared his tool, "You're going to have the beast wait for your friends to make sure that they do not find you, how very amusing. They hate that monster, and will kill it when they see it, that is, if the Fannigarians haven't killed it first." He grinned at the thought.

"That 'beast' has a name," She shouted in anger, "and you would do best to remember it!"

"Ah, but that is the beauty of my plan," Trigon said, as he started the procedure, "you won't give a rat's ass about anyone's name, I will make sure of that."

An unbearable pain rang through Raven's head as Trigon began, and her scream echoed through the ship. She had never cried at any of the punishments he had given her, but this time, he had crossed the line. And this time, she screamed, because this would, by far, hurt the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Fannigarian warship had picked the titans up from Earth, thankful for their help, and was now speeding through hyperspace. The pilot had assured the Titans that they would be in Fannigar in less than thirty minutes.

"She's the fastest bird in the black," he had said as they boarded a few moments ago (A/N 'The black' is referring to space, like when people say 'the blue' and are referring to the sky), "And she's glad to have you aboard."

The Titans were scattered throughout the ship, which the pilot had called 'Close Shave', doing what they could to pass the time. Cyborg was in the cockpit with the pilot, drooling over the controls and begging to drive it.

Starfire and Robin sat towards the back, admiring a holographic map of the galaxy. Starfire was telling Robin about the various planets she had visited on vacation with her family, showing him where they where on the map. He had his head resting on her shoulder, listening intently to her stories and gazing at the map, obviously enjoying himself.

In fact, the only person who wasn't enjoying himself was Beast Boy, (A/N Come on, like you couldn't guess!) who simply sat with his head in his hand, gazing out of the window.

_'Geez,'_ he thought, _'Space is really, really boring!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the ship suddenly veered sharply, tossing the passengers out of their chairs. Beast Boy knocked his head, hard, on the armrest of his chair making a small bump form on the top of his skull. Robin was knocked, full-on, into Starfire, both landing in a very awkward position on the floor. They slowly stood up as the pilot strode in, making sure that they were okay.

"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

"What happened," Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head, "Did you spill your coffee or something?" Then he looked around, his face gripped in fear, "Hey, whose flying this thing!?"

"Sorry," he answered, helping Starfire up, "I let your friend drive. By the way, we're here!"

The Titans walked out of the ship, single file, and headed onto the alien planet. The ground was hard and rocky, and the Titans had to watch their step as they headed towards the military base, eager to help.

"I'm sorry," the pilot said, stopping them, "But due to recent security problems, we cannot allow you to enter the base. Those are the rules."

He led them, instead, the opposite way, pointing to a very large, regal building about a mile away. It's doorway arched elegantly into an awning over the entrance. And it had columns scattering beautifully across its walls, their white marble shining in the light of the planet's two suns.

"That is your hotel," he announced, "And it's the best hotel for three light-years. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg yelled as he raced towards the hotel, "C'mon, I'll race ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two suns of Fannigar had long set, giving way to their three glowing moons. They each shone a light green across the planet, casting it into a warm natural glow that almost made him feel like he was in a dream.

But Beast Boy was far from dreaming as he sat on a rock outside his regal hotel, gazing up at the bright stars that he hardly ever see in his large city.

"I'll bet," he said into the night, "That I've watched those same, exact stars from Earth. Makes ya feel pretty small."

Suddenly, something sharp bit into his heel. He screamed out in shock and flung the object across the dirt with his leg, standing ready to fight. But what he saw made him gasp, a little, black, harmless creature, that seemed eerily familiar.

"Hey there little guy," he whispered softly as he walked over to it, "What's your name?"

The creature yapped happily and flew up to his shoulder on its little wings, nuzzling into his neck. It licked his face joyfully and barked in his ear, acting unbelievably cute. Beast Boy held the creature out in front of him, looking it over.

"Now," he wondered out loud, "Where have I seen you before?"

The puppy-like animal jumped down to the ground and walked a few feet away, it sat down in the dirt and suddenly began to grow. The small animal soon grew into a huge beast, folding its red wings across its back.

"It's you!" He shouted, transforming into a T-rex. He roared at it, showing that he wasn't afraid, when he actually was.

The beast answered by flopping down onto the ground, laying on it back with its paws in the air. It closed its eyes and made a sort of purring sound, as if it wanted a belly-rub, like a lazy dog on a warm day. Then it reformed into its smaller form, yapping and running up to Beast Boy, who had de-transformed out of shock.

"What are you doing here," he asked as he scooped it up, "You're supposed to be with Raven."

A small whine escaped the creature's throat, causing Beast Boy to drop it abruptly on the ground.

"Did something happen to Raven?" He asked desperately, obviously very concerned.

Suddenly a very sharp knife cut through the air, barely missing the side of Beast Boy's head before it landed on the ground, the blade stuck deep into the dirt. The small creature barked sadly as it took shelter under a rock, its yellow eyes visible from beneath the stone.

Beast Boy turned around and gasped, there was Raven, hovering above him in the night sky, her figure silhouetted against the moons.

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

"Raven," he shouted up to her, "You're okay! I can't believe it's really you!"

Raven floated down from the sky, not even flinching when he shouted her name, almost like she didn't understand what he had said. She seemed spaced out as she descended towards him, drawing a shiny revolver from one of her pockets. (A/N Oooh, me like shiny!)

"Really who?" she said dreamily as she fired, hitting the ground between his feet.

Beast Boy fell backwards from the sudden shock, staring at the bullet that was still smoking in the ground. Why did she throw a knife at him, why did she shoot him, what did he do? It was almost like she was asleep, like she didn't realize where she was.

"(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up)

_Wake me up inside_

(Save me)

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

(Wake me up)

_Bid my blood to run_

(I can't wake up)

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

Beast Boy looked up at her. She had a deep red cloth wrapped around her forehead, tied at the back. It was for, he assumed, keeping her hair out of her eyes, but boy, was he wrong.

Raven touched down a few from him, keeping her weapon aimed at his head as she walked closer. Beast Boy stayed in a sitting position on the ground as he edged away from her, scooting across the dirt on his butt. He heard Raven laugh in front of him.

"The least you could do is get up to run away from me," she chuckled, "Instead of scooting around on your butt like some kind of idiot."

"Raven," he asked, getting up in panic, "What are you doing?"

"You're dumber than you look," she answered, tightening her grip on the trigger, "I'm here to kill you."

"_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life" _

Beast boy transformed into a hawk, barely dodging the bullet that was streaking towards him. He flew up as high as his wings could take him, hoping that he could dodge Raven's bullets long enough to think of a plan.

_'Why is she attacking me?'_ He thought as another bullet streaked past him,_ 'Was knowledge right? Did Raven finally side with Trigon? And what's with the headband?_

_'Well,'_ he thought, _'we'll start with the headband, and go from there.'_

The changeling swooped down and grabbed the headband in his talons, barely dodging the gunfire as he flew away with it and dropped it on the ground. He then transformed into a rhino and ran towards her, but she kept her back towards him, not bothering to turn around.

"(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up)

_Wake me up inside_

(Save me)

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

(Wake me up)

_Bid my blood to run_

(I can't wake up)

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

Raven turned to face him, her gun aimed carefully at one of his eyes, but the sight of her face made him stop.

There was, yet another, long black stripe going across Raven's forehead. It turned sharply at the edge of her hair, arching down to barely touch her eyebrows. But what he noticed the most was that the new tattoo went over her chakra, turning it from a deep red, to a murky black. Blood dripped from its diamond edges, as if someone had taken it out and put it back in, and created red lines that dripped down between her eyes.

"_Bring me to life_

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

_Bring me to life"_

_'I guess that's why the headband was red,'_ he thought, _'that's gotta hurt.'_

"Raven," he said as he resumed human form, "what did he do to you?"

"He fixed me," she answered, "So my emotions can't control me anymore. And I don't give a rat's ass who you are."

"_Frozen inside, without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life_

_Among the dead"_

Raven fired the gun, the bullet landing millimeters away from his leg in the dirt, but Beast Boy didn't even notice. All that he could do was stand there, trying his best not to cry.

"You-"He gasped, choking back tears, "you don't know who I am?"

"No," she answered, pulling the trigger on the gun, but it didn't fire, "Damn, outta lead."

"Well then," Beast Boy said as he sprinted to her side, knocking the gun from her hands, "I'll just have to remind you."

Beast Boy cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her, he kissed her very deeply, with more passion than he thought he could ever feel. _'It's been too long,' _he thought, _'since I did this last._

"_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything"_

Raven pushed him off of her, making him fall in the dirt at her feet. Beast Boy stared up at her, confused as to why she had made him stop. After all, he had been having fun.

"Geez," she shouted, gasping for breath, "who let you out of the nut-house?!"

"You mean you didn't like it?" he asked, asking himself more than her.

"That," she said, drawing another revolver, "is just another reason you should die. Stand up dammit, do you really want to die sitting on your butt?"

Beast Boy stood up slowly, avoiding eye-contact with Raven. He had tried all that he could think of, but nothing worked. He couldn't wake her up, wake up her memories of him. She would never remember him, and now, she would kill him, and it would all be over.

"_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life"_

"Just," he said as he got up, his knees shaking, "Just do it, I guess I can't stop you." He sighed, "I-I just- I wish you could remember me, because I know I'll never forget you."

He turned his head down, staring at his shoes. Salty tears fell from his eyes, making small craters in the dirt.

_'Am I dead yet? I didn't hear a gunshot,'_ he thought, as he awaited death, _'And what's that sound?'_

Beast Boy could hear someone, someone breathing strangely, almost like they could barely get their breath out, the way you breathe when you cry, very, _very_ hard. But, he wasn't the one doing it. And he stared with amazement as more tears fell to the ground, and they weren't his.

Beast Boy raised his head to see Raven, tears streaming down her face. The tattoo on her head seemed to flicker on and off, fading into her skin and reappearing, as if it couldn't stay there. She had to hold her gun with two hands, because they were trembling so fiercely she could barely hold it. She gritted her teeth, trying to make the emotions stop, but the tears only fell harder, and she collapsed in his arms, crying into his shoulder.

"(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up)

_Wake me up inside_

(Save me)

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

(Wake me up)

_Bid my blood to run_

(I can't wake up)

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

All that Beast Boy could do was stroke her hair, as he removed every last gun and knife from her, tossing them behind him. He brought her closer to him, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers. Shedding silent tears that fell in her violet hair.

"Raven," he said, as he cuddled her harder, "I knew you wouldn't do it"

"B-but," she stammered, crying harder into his chest, "But I- I would."

"You know what," he answered, "I really don't care."

"_Bring me to life_

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

_Bring me to life"_

None of them noticed, as they sat in the dirt, what was coming towards them. They only knew each other, at that moment, and that's all they heard. It drowned out the whir of the helicopters, and the clank of the army tanks. They had a fight on their hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Period! That's it!

This story is turning out better than I had thought it would, a lot better!

Well, in the next chapter, BB will have to deal with the Fannigarian army, and possibly even Raven!

How can he fight a fully trained army, and his one true love? Beats me! I hope I come up with something!

I don't feel like creating a new cookie right now, maybe next time, so, bye now! (Waves goodbye)


	6. Too Important To Forget

Well, since I have no one else to talk to, I shall voice my complaints to you, the poor people who are forced to listen to me drabble on about my opinions if they ever want to find out how my story ends. I am, of course, talking about the new JL series.

JL was good, but JLU is not as good, simply because, THEY CUT MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!! And I missed half of the movie event in which it happened!! I don't know what the fuck happened before the JL showed up at Wayne's mansion in street clothes!!

(Sniff) I MISS SHAYERA!!!! Why must Hawk girl leave me so soon!!! Now I have no favorite character or couple!!! I'll have to vent my anger out on you (Points to Terra)!!!

(Bashes relentlessly with electric-mace) Ha ha!! Die at the hand of Shayera's pointy, heavy, shocky weapon of doom!!

Also, I have learned that it is, in fact, Thannigar, not Fannigar, so sorry for any confusion that may have caused.

Realizing that coke is, in fact, my muse for writing longer chapters, I took the liberty of stocking my fridge with it!! I am trying to increase the number of cokes I can drink at one time, slowly, just for you!! And, for the record, I have just drunk eight of them!! Hee hee!! (Giggles madly and runs into wall)

Ha ha, everyone should know the joys of over-exposure to carbonated sugar water!!! (Hands everyone ten cokes) Maybe my reviewers will write extra long reviews if they chug cokes as well!!

Coke is the writer's muse!! Coke is my new life-blood!!! Ha ha ha, I hope I don't have a headache when the sugar rush passes!! Oh, I'd better hurry up and write the chapter then!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... or coke-a-cola, but hot damn, don't I wish I did!!!!

Maybe this chapter will be really long too, unless my sugar rush passes, which I don't think it will...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire lay on her back, on top of the itchy hotel covers, with her hands underneath her head. She looked out of the large window in her room, gazing at the beautiful Thannigarian moons.

"Sleep seems to be eluding me tonight," she whispered to the darkness around her, "but, I do not understand why."

She heard a soft knock at her as Cyborg lumbered in, followed by Robin. They were both still in their uniforms, as was she, and they took a seat in the chairs around her room. Then, having nothing else to do, they chatted about various things, sleep never tugging at their eyes.

"Thannigar is truly a beautiful planet," Starfire added, in one conversation, "not the planet itself, but its view of everything around it."

"You mean its sky?" Cyborg asked, confused by her comment.

"Yeah," Robin answered for her, "The atmosphere isn't very thick, so you can see the other planets and moons very clearly."

"The actual planet is a wasteland," Cyborg put in, "but the view is nice."

"Wasn't a member of the Justice League from this planet?" Star asked, full of questions tonight.

"Yeah, but after the Thannigarians almost blew up Earth thanks to her information, she resigned." Robin explained.

"You mean, she was kicked out," Starfire corrected, "resignation is when one willingly leaves on their own."

"No," Robin answered, "She resigned, she knew what she did was wrong."

"But-"Starfire began, but was interrupted by a scream from outside.

"I'll have to tell you the story later," Robin told her, "Titans, trouble!" (A/N Sorry, I'm in a current Hawk Girl mood. I'm just so mad!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Earlier-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat on her knees, clutching her head in pain, while Beast Boy rose from her side. They were completely surrounded by armed forces. A circle of tanks surrounded them at all sides, and armored soldiers hung in the sky, almost like they were in a dome, a dome of enemies, with its walls closing in.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy yelled at the soldiers, confused by their actions, "I'm the good guy, I'm here to help!"

"You just came here for that witch!" a commanding officer yelled, "You've been working for her this whole time!"

"No I haven't," he yelled back, "and it's not her fault!! She's not evil! She spared you! She's innocent!"

"I'm sorry kid," Another officer answered, aiming his gun at her huddled form, "But in war, no one is innocent."

Raven's scream ripped through the empty air, echoing off of the canyons and mountains in the distance. It almost reminded him of the howls he had sung when she had left. But this sound was sharp with pain, instead of heavy with sorrow. It shot through his heart as the echoes repeated it, making the notes repeat themselves over and over again, sounding through his mind a thousand times over, like it would never stop.

Beast Boy turned to see Raven laying flat on the sandy ground, blood dripping from her shoulder, he gasped as she lifted herself up until she stood at her full height, her legs trembling with the effort.

Raven kept her head bowed as she stood, the only thing visible on her face was a sneer, half of her upper lip curled up, revealing her demon fangs. She started to chuckle quietly, then erupted in demonic laughter as the bullet in her shoulder dropped to the ground, the wound, fully healed.

The tattoo over her chakra returned to its original icy black as she raised her head, the violet dancing in her eyes like an amethyst inferno, wild and untamed.

"Thanks, that's just what I needed," she said, almost growling at the officer, his gun still smoking, "a little wake-up call."

Raven picked up one of her discarded daggers from the sand and leaped up to the soldiers in the air, slitting five of their throats before she landed outside of the circle. She ran her tongue over the smooth metal of the bloodied dagger, earning her a horrified look from Beast Boy, and an angry battle cry from the soldiers.

"Demon!" another officer shouted, "You won't live to see the two suns rise again!"

The Thannigarians swarmed her, shooting and bashing her with their energy weapons, but neither seemed to have an effect, or rather, neither had an effect because they all missed. Raven leaped from soldier to soldier, slitting their throats or gouging their eyes as she worked her way towards Beast Boy, who stood, still in shock, in the same place he had been before.

Raven landed gracefully next to him, causing Beast Boy to fall to the sand in fear. He covered his face with his arms and whimpered, making Raven laugh at his cowardice.

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Raven's outstretched hand in front of him. He looked up at her, confused.

"Well," she asked him, "Are you gonna let me help me you up, or are you gonna sit in the dirt like an idiot?"

"W-what?" He asked, beyond clueless. He realized he was shaking and quickly stopped himself.

"Well, I can't beat a whole fuckin' army by myself, can I?" she answered to his cluelessness, "So are you gonna help me or what?"

Beast Boy's gaze went from her outstretched hand, to the bloody dagger in her other hand, to her questioning face. Wasn't she going to kill him? Didn't she not care who he was? Why was she asking for his help? These thoughts were rooted in fear, she was murdering people, licking their blood off of her sharp dagger, laughing at their attempts to kill her, and it scared him beyond words.

"Y-you killed them- the soldiers-they're-"He stammered.

"Well," she answered, obviously hurt by his comment, "they started it, it's not my fault, I didn't want to kill them."

"B-but you did, and you licked the- you-"he continued stammering, his eyes growing wider.

"I _am_ a demon," she answered, like it was the most obvious answer ever, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I kinda hoped we could over-look that." Then she added, sadly, "I thought you loved me anyway..."

"I-I do, it's not that!" he answered, taking her hand and standing up, "I just thought that when you attacked people like that that you didn't remember me, why do remember me now?"

"Because," she answered, "I realized that you're too important to forget."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other Titans, (A/N who finally got their asses down there!) arrived to a very confusing scene. The soldiers, who where too afraid to remain unprotected, were filing into the tanks, until every Thannigarian was inside a tank or helicopter, protected from Raven and her dagger.

But the real sight was at the center of the tanks, where Raven and Beast Boy stood, wrapped up in each other's arms, in a deep kiss. They didn't even notice the other Titans as they stood there, bathed in the moonlight. Raven's bloody dagger lay, forgotten, on the ground, and she had both arms wrapped around him, feeling his warmth around her.

Beast Boy added a third kiss to his roster, even though the second one really didn't count, as his tongue explored deeper into her mouth. He had to admit, while he wasn't too shabby himself, Raven was an _excellent_ kisser.

"Glorious!" Starfire yelled across the sand, ruining the moment, "You have found her!"

"Very nice, man," Cyborg cheered, "you got her now!"

Raven broke away from Beast Boy when she noticed the Titans and picked her dagger up from the sand. Beast Boy stood, dazzled by the kiss, until he noticed Raven running at full speed towards his friends, dagger in hand.

"Raven, no!" He yelled, turning into a cheetah and catching up to her. He turned into a gorilla and grabbed her from behind, knocking the sharp object from her hands.

"Let go," she yelled, struggling against Beast Boy's gorilla strength, "They have to die!"

All that their friends could do was stare, just stare, stare at the fact that Raven was kissing Beast Boy, and trying to kill them. Of course, it was Starfire who spoke first.

"I am," she stopped, searching for the right words, "utterly confused."

"I think we all are," Cyborg added in, "so, BB, why don't you start sharing?"

"Beast Boy!" Raven growled, "Let me go, now! It's more soldiers!"

"Raven," he stopped her, "They're not soldiers, they're our friends!"

"But-"Raven began to protest, but was interrupted by cannon fire, the large cannonball whizzing just over the Titan's heads.

"No second chances, no negotiations," an officer yelled, "Just kill those kids!"

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as the tanks and helicopters opened fire. The titans all followed his command, except one.

"Raven," Beast Boy ordered her, "These people are our friends, they're gonna help us, and you're not going to hurt them, understand?"

Raven replied with a nod as Beast Boy let go of her, and they both ran to the battle field. But just as the fight broke out, it seemed that it had ended, as Raven pulled three grenades out of her pockets, took out the plugs, and threw them at the tanks, blowing them all up at once.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Highly effective, friend Raven!"

"Yes, daughter," a voice hissed from the sky as Trigon flew down to the ground, "We have finally destroyed this planet, and so, we go on to the next."

"Whaddya mean 'we'?" Raven yelled up at him, "I'm the one who took them out, you didn't even lift a finger!"

Trigon let out an angry roar as he shot his eyebeams at Raven, knocking her to the ground and forming a crater beneath her.

"Do not talk to me like that!" he roared as Raven got up, slowly, "You tread lightly, daughter, as you are on my last nerves!"

Trigon collected Raven in a yellow energy bubble, lifting her up to him, but Beast Boy couldn't let that happen.

"I won't let you take her again!" Beast Boy yelled as he flew up to Trigon, pterodactyl form. He flew around Trigon's head, pecking at him and clawing him. He wouldn't let Trigon take her away from him again, he couldn't live with himself if he did.

But Trigon was too fast for him. He knocked Beast Boy out of the sky with his fist, sending him careening back down to Thannigar. All that he could do, lying on the ground, unable to move, was watch Trigon carry Raven away, as he uttered those last parting words.

"Next stop, Tameran."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no, Trigon and Raven are going to attack Tameran next! What will Starfire do! I have no idea! Don't ask me!

Well, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but it was pretty damn long! The second longest chapter I've ever written!!

Considering that all of the other longer chapters were songfics, I did one hell of a job!

My longest non-songfic chapter ever!! And I owe it all to the coke-a-cola bottling company!! Yay for carbonation!!

And yes, the Hawkgirl thing is a serious problem. How can I enjoy the show, when they cut my favorite character!!

I do know, for a fact, that she will come back in a later episode, but only one episode!! All I can say is, that episode better be so jam-packed full of fluff that I won't be able to see straight! Since Shayera and John (GL) are one of my favorite couples.

Well, I burned my cookie (And nearly my entire house) so I'm just gonna give up on another cookie for now.

Read, review, and drink the daily recommended supply of coke! (Or don't, but I'm tellin' you, it really helps!)


	7. Off To Tameran!

Well, I'll be honest with you, I have no ideas on what to write! Usually I come up with ideas while I try (In vain) to fall asleep, but last night, the rain was so calming... I just drifted...off. (Snores)

(Jax shakes N/M Shin awake) Huh? Oh, anyway, so this chapter may seem kind of scatterbrained and pointless, and it is. If you want someone to complain to, then bring your complaints to God, since he's the one who invented rain, not me.

Ooookay... (Tries in vain to turn brain back on) c'mon keyboard, make words! (Quoting Sponge Bob)

Maybe if I make it a songfic, it will seem longer. Well, it doesn't take much to fool those idiots... (Eyes grow wide) Oops... did I say that out loud?

Oh, before I forget, the following people get a very special present: A Terra Shocker!!

Purplemusicgoddess

Caity (An anonymous reviewer)

Chaos Moonbane

Do you know why these very special people get a present? Because they took the time out of their busy schedules to tell me what the hell a tourniquet was! And I'd better not get a whole bunch of reviews telling me what it is now, because it's too late!

They answered my question, expecting no reward, and they got a reward, so there! And until they review and pick them up, I will be testing them to make sure that they work! (Grabs Terra from her hiding place in broom closet) C'mere, it's a beautiful day for torture!

Terra: It's not beautiful, it's all rainy and yucky outside! I hate rain!

N/M Shin: Well, I love rain! And since you hate it so much I'm gonna make you stand in it all day while I shock you to a slow and painful near-death experience! Now get out there!

Terra: But my fur will get all wet!

N/M Shin: I said now, bitch! (Shocks Terra with the three separate remotes, giving off three times the shock)

Well, take your time reviewing, cause I'm having fun right here! (Watches Terra outside in pouring rain through window) Rain makes the shock even more pleasing! (Shocks Terra in rain, causing her to become crispy)

In case you guys didn't catch it, it's raining really hard down here in Georgia, and it has been all day. But who's complaining, I love rain! And for the record, Terra doesn't! An added bonus!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship flew through space on its way to the distant planet of Tameran, but no one was really enjoying the ride. Trigon had Raven tied to a chair, and Knight was nowhere to be found. So he paced in front of her, trying to figure out how his plan had gone wrong.

"I do not understand," he questioned himself, pacing in front of Raven's chair, "I thought I robbed you of your free-will, and yet, it comes back to bite me? I thought that I had dealt with the problem!"

"What problem?" Raven asked him, struggling to get free of the robes that bound her, "I conquered the fuckin' planet, now untie me!"

"Yes," he answered, a bit agitated by her stubbornness, "But you failed to kill your friends, which is what I had really hoped for the outcome to be."

"Well," she growled, "Maybe if you had told me that, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we? Besides, those kids weren't my friends, they were BB's, and I didn't even know them."

"Yes, and that is good," he admitted, "But you shouldn't know him, you shouldn't know anyone but me and the beast, who has, apparently, decided to leave us. How unfortunate."

"Ya, sure, now can you untie me?" she asked, chewing the ropes with her demon fangs.

"Not until we reach Tameran, daughter."

"And how long will that be?"

"Ten hours, give or take."

"Aww, c'mon!" (A/N Raven is kind of acting like Brave right now, because Brave is my favorite emotion!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans walked, in silence, back to the spaceship they had arrived in. The pilot of the ship had also been a soldier, but was killed in the explosion, leaving them in a very peculiar situation.

"I could drive." Cyborg offered.

"No!" They all shouted in unison, fully aware of Cyborg's flying skills.

"We all know you caused that bumpy landing, Cy." Beast Boy reminded him.

"This doesn't leave us many options," The boy wonder spoke up, "so what are we going to do?"

"Well," Starfire started from inside the ship, "We could use this 'autopilot' button, could we not?"

"If it had Tameran programmed into its guidance system." Cyborg answered.

"Then I guess it's off to Tameran!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's all you get. My roommate's computer crashed, so she had to use mine tonight.

I'll try to write an extra-long chapter tomorrow for you patience, maybe a songfic!

Not even sure why I decided to pit this chapter up... hmmmm...

I had brown sugar oatmeal for breakfast! It was really good! It had little sugar dinosaur eggs in it. And when you added the water, the eggs dissolved and there were little dinosaur shaped sprinkles in them! It was really good!

Just thought I'd share that with you....

You don't have to review for a chapter this short and stupid. But if you were one of the people mentioned earlier, you might want to review, just to pick up your Terra shocker. I guarantee you, they all work to perfection. (Laughs as she zaps Terra in the pouring rain)


	8. Just Keep On Laughing

Okay guys, I promised you a songfic to make up for the last chapter, and that's what you get! Hope you like it!

None of the people who got prizes came to pick them up... don't you want them? I sure would, and bunches of other people do too... I guess the grass is always greener... whatever that means.

Well, I've only had three cokes, but we'll see how this chapter comes out anyway.

I've seen several authors with little friends called 'muses' and wondered if I should have one too... but then I realized, I have a muse! (Hugs Jax, the temporary make-shift muse) He can't talk or inspire me or anything, but he's here!

Terra, however, is not a muse. Terra is an anger management device. (Zaps Terra) and I'm angry! Yay! And now I'm not, see how that works? (Terra whimpers, still crispy from rain zapping)

Speaking of crispy, everyone who can answer the following question correctly gets a hot, crispy, bucket of KFC fried chicken! Okay, here's the question:

Who should be elected president, Bush or Kerry? Answer carefully, and you get yummy chickeny goodness!

Disclaimer: I don't own KFC, no, I am not, in fact, The Kernel (Spelled wrong) duh! He's dead! Isn't he? (Looks around)

Songfic: 'Who Knows' by Avril Lavigne, another of my favorites.

Note: This is the second to last day of the conquest's year. (The ending looms near)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans flew through space on their way to Starfire's home planet, the ship guided by the autopilot. Starfire was in the cockpit, guiding the ship through any obstacles it came across. Cyborg was in the maintenance room, equipping the ship with weapons in case they were caught in a dog-fight. Robin was off somewhere, thinking. And Beast Boy was sitting on his stomach on the floor, trying as hard as he could to figure out what day it was.

Cyborg had asked him what day it was, since they had all long since forgotten, and he just had to find out. So he sat on the floor, crossing out days on the calendar Cyborg had given him. (A/N Always be prepared!)

"360, 361, 362, 363!" Beast Boy yelled happily, having hand-counted every day on the calendar. He had lost count several times, and was finally sure what day it was.

"All right! It's Wednesday, September 08, 2004!" (A/N Hey, that's today's date!) He yelled joyfully through the ship. "I figured it out!" he called down to Cyborg, who was installing a new propulsion system.

"Gee," he answered sarcastically, "you deserve a medal."

"But that's not all," he said, his voice coaxing Cyborg away from his 'toys', "It's been exactly three hundred and sixty-three days since Raven left! So there's only two days left!"

Cyborg looked up at him. Beast Boy's huge smile made him smile too, like his happiness was contagious, of course, it almost always was. His huge grin could only have been topped by his sparkling eyes, showing more joy and cheer than Cyborg would have thought humanly possible, of course, Beast Boy had a way of doing that. He certainly grew on you, the little guy. And it hurt so much to break it to him.

"Sorry dude," he said, hanging his head, "But Trigon took away Raven's memories right? So, even he doesn't have power over her, he still controls her, and we probably won't get her back without somehow getting rid of him."

"Is that all?" Beast Boy asked, his confidence emanating from his words, "I'll take him down myself, I'm not afraid of that Satan-wannabe! You just sit back and watch the fireworks."

Beast Boy stomped away with his head held high, laughing to himself as he headed towards the cockpit. _'Good,'_ Cyborg thought with a small laugh, _'Star could use some cheering up.'_

Cyborg couldn't help but chuckle, even in the danger of the situation. If Beast Boy was gonna be kicking demon ass, and be proud of it, then god-dammit, so was he! Anyone can be self-confident, but it takes a special person to make everyone around them feel the same, and sometimes, Beast Boy was down right special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans arrived at Tameran much sooner than Trigon and Raven did, their 'borrowed' ship being exceptionally fast, so Star took them on a little tour of her planet, which seemed to calm her down.

Beast Boy could remember how she had been acting when they first got onto the ship, crying in Robin's arms while he tried his best to comfort her. The destruction of anyone's planet would hit somebody pretty hard, but for someone as emotional as Starfire it simply tore her apart. The time alone, coupled with Beast Boy's encouraging words, had really helped, and she seemed to be okay. Cheery, like Starfire should be.

"And this is where the Gremplork destroyed the zefnar when a-"Starfire began as they entered yet another historic spot, but more than one of the Titans were getting tired of it.

"Um, Star," Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his neck, "Could we, maybe, stop with the tour? I mean, we should be on the lookout for Trigon and, well, it's kinda hard to understand what you're telling us."

The other Titans nodded in agreement, thanking god that it was over.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're already too late." A voice from behind them said, an explosion following after it. The titans turned around to see Raven, sporting a new flamethrower, hovering in the air behind them.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a wave, "What's up?"

They stood there for a second, dumbfounded.

"Um, nothing much," Cyborg answered awkwardly, "How about you?"

"I'm just destroying this planet," she answered with a grin, "And boy, is it fun!"

The words hit Starfire like a streaking bullet, exploding the wall she had created so seal her anger. She couldn't handle it. She just couldn't handle it. Here she was, torn apart inside at the destruction of her planet, and there was Raven, having fun causing it? It didn't seem ethical, how could someone enjoy making others miserable, especially someone she thought to be her best friend? She erupted with anger, unable to hold it back, the righteous fury pounding in her glowing fists, and she let it all go.

Starfire threw a glowing fist straight at Raven, the energized punch hitting her squarely in the jaw. Raven was knocked, hard, onto the ground, and before she could get up, Starfire blasted her with her eyebeams, causing the crater forming around her to grow wider and wider.

Starfire's eyebeams stopped their endless blasts as she walked towards Raven, who was still laying face-down on the ground. She groaned and began to get up, but Star planted her foot right on top of her head, pushing her face into the dirt.

"Do you like what my planet tastes like?" She asked, angrily, "If you do not, then you had better get used to it."

Raven had had enough of the girl. She didn't seem to show any mercy or honor, not even letting her opponent get up off of the ground, but Raven couldn't help but admire her. She was strong, and very skilled, and she knew what was important: winning, and not letting yourself be the cause of your loss.

But she couldn't lay there, admiring her fighting skills, while the strange alien girl pushed her face into the dirt. She had to fight this new opponent, this strange, new face. But something about the girl seemed familiar, something that made Raven smile when she saw her, something, something she knew was supposed to be there. And it was there, shining like her bright green eyes.

Raven grabbed the girl by her ankle and twisted it, causing her leg to fall out from under her, and allowing Raven time to get up. The girl glided a few feet away, her feet floating inches above the ground as she turned to face her.

"I'm not sure who you are," Raven confirmed, "but I like you."

"_Why do you look so familiar?_

_I could swear that I have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think I'd to get to know you_

_A little bit more"_

Starfire's concentration broke, causing the starbolts to fade from her closed fists. She didn't know who she was? She really had no idea that she was Starfire's friend? She didn't realize that she was destroying her best friend's planet? She didn't remember hanging out with her, talking with her, comforting her, being her? She had actually been her, and she didn't even remember?

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, confused and hurt, "It is I, Starfire, your friend. We are, how did Beast Boy put it, 'tight'. Why do you not remember? Why are you fighting me?"

"Hey!" Raven yelled back at her, "You started the fight, not me! Don't try confusing me! I'm confused enough as it is!"

"But, somehow," she added, "You seem like more than just some soldier, you're different." Raven showed her fangs in a sneer, "This should be fun."

"_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth living for"_

(A/N Yes, this is a Starfire and Raven friendship chapter. Why do you ask?)

"Wars are not supposed to be fun!" Star yelled across to her, "And this most certainly not 'fun'!"

"Lighten up, princess," Raven laughed, "You take life _way_ too seriously. Just keep on laughing."

"Laugh?!" Starfire yelled at Raven, furious at her arrogance, "My planet is about to be destroyed, and I am expected to be cheerful? I am forced to harm my best friend and I am supposed to smile? Who told you these things were true?"

"Well, not my father," Raven answered, rolling her eyes, "And you don't always have to confirm something with someone to believe in it. People may not agree with it, but I try to live my days like they're my last. I decided that almost a year ago, and my life is going fine!"

"How can people depend on you, if you aren't even expecting to survive until tomorrow?" Starfire argued.

"All this talking is making me bored," Raven answered, flying rapidly towards her, "I thought you were fun!"

"_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day"_

Raven flew towards Starfire, punching her in the stomach with tremendous force. Starfire doubled over with pain, falling the short distance to the ground. She landed on her knees, clutching her stomach with agony.

"Awww, c'mon!" Raven groaned, "I didn't hit you that hard!"

Raven kicked Starfire playfully in the head, making her fall onto her back. She didn't seem to be in agony, but looked up in frustration at Raven from her place on the ground.

"Truthfully," Starfire said as she stood up, "There is no perfect way of life. If there was, everything would be perfect, and yours is no different."

"Awww man," Raven whined, "I liked arguing with you! Why do you gotta be so logical all of a sudden?"

"So," she said, holding out her hand, "We are in agreement? The fighting may cease?"

"What? Stop fighting? Why?" Raven asked, unsure why the girl wanted to stop their battle.

"There is no longer a reason to fight, so we should no longer be fighting." She answered, annoyed by her friend's thick-headedness.

Raven's answer came in the form of a jabbing kick, lifting Starfire off of the ground as her leg came in contact with her jaw. Starfire landed on her back a few feet away, spitting the blood out of her mouth as she got up.

"There isn't always a reason, there isn't always an answer, and there is _never_ a full compromise." She explained as she advanced towards her again, "And I'm not sure who the hell taught you otherwise."

"_How do you always have an opinion?_

_And how do you always find_

_The best way to compromise?_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything, we're just wasting time"_

Raven flew in for another kick, but Starfire caught her by her leg, throwing her into a nearby wall with a crash. She hit the building with a barrage of Starbolts until it collapsed on top of her. She didn't realize what she had done until the dust had cleared, and Raven didn't come flying out.

"R-Raven?" Starfire called into the rubble, "Friend, are you unharmed?"

"If you get to use starbolts," Raven's voice said from behind her, "Then I get to use my toys as well."

Raven pulled a switchblade out from her back pocket. (A/N I read 'The Outsiders' too much...) Flipping the blade out and shining the Tamerannian sun into Starfire's eyes. Starfire cried out as she covered her eyes, blinded by the light. And she cried out even louder when the blade cut into her leg.

Raven gave a light, warning stab into Star's leg, pulling the blade out and gliding away before she had time to react. A small trickle of blood ran down Starfire's leg, dripping slowly onto the ground.

"Next time," Raven threatened, holding up the reddened blade, "I'll be serious."

"_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth living for"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Please don't lick the blade. Please don't lick the blade. Please don't lick the blade,'_ Went through Beast Boy's head. He was still having a little trouble getting over the first time she had done it. And something about tasting you friend's blood seemed utterly wrong.

"Who are we rooting for?" Cyborg whispered to his male counterparts.

"No one. We should be stopping them." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"You wanna go stop them?" Beast Boy asked, "Then go ahead."

"......., my bet's on Raven."

"Yep."

"Me too." (A/N Well, that's encouraging!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day;_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day"_

"We aren't fighting with baby toys," Raven said, throwing the switchblade into the dirt, "Let's turn up the heat!"

Raven pulled the flamethrower from its place on her back, "Please excuse the pun."

The next thing Starfire knew, she was engulfed in flames, the fire licking her hands and legs. The burning was intense, the heat was unbearable, and it didn't take her long to fly out of the oven.

"You're lucky it wasn't on full power," Raven answered, "Or aimed correctly."

Starfire's entire body felt sunburned, aching with her every movement. So, she attacked in the only way that wouldn't cause her pain: she fired her eyebeams straight at Raven's face.

Raven cried out in pain as the starbolt struck her left eye, her vision in the eye going red, and then black. She couldn't stand the pain, she couldn't bear the sting. It was almost like wearing electric contacts, turned on full blast. (A/N Hmmm... electric contacts, c'mere Terra.)

Raven collapsed to the ground in pain, blood dripping from her eye. She couldn't even move her hands up to her eye from the agony. She couldn't move, she could barely breath, barely even speak. She tried as hard as she could, but her powers wouldn't heal her eye, the pain only grew worse the more she tried to concentrate. Her powers wouldn't save her now. But something saved her, in a different way.

"_Find yourself_

'_Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?_

_Find yourself_

'_Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?"_

Raven's chakra glowed a bright red, making the tattoo on her forehead turn red right along with it. Soon the red began to drip, seeping down her face like wet paint. And soon, all that the black marking was was a long, deep cut along her head. Blood seeping from it at all angles.

She uttered a final cry of pain as her chakra returned to its normal dark glow and fainted, falling on her back in the dirt.

"_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day"_

Raven awoke lying on her back, staring straight up into the sky. All of the Titans were gathered around her, staring down at her like she was another planet, or something.

"Wait," she said suddenly, "I am from another planet."

"What? Raven of course you are, are you okay?" Beast said, concerned with her sudden outburst.

"Looks like she healed herself up," Cyborg confirmed, "Do you feel okay Raven?"

Raven felt like something was missing, something wasn't there that was supposed to be. _'Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin... hey!'_

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked, sitting up and looking around for her friend.

Before she could locate her, Raven was tackled from behind in strangling hug. Starfire's alien strength almost breaking her ribs.

"Oh," She gasped, trying as hard as she could to breath, "There you are, Starfire."

"_So you go, and make it happen_

_Do your best_

_Just keep on laughing_

_I'm telling you_

_There's always a brand new day"_

"Raven is my friend once again!" Starfire announced happily through her tears, "I never wish to fight you again! You couldn't even remember my name! I am so glad that you have returned to normal!"

"W-what? What are you talking about? Not know your name? It's Starfire, isn't it?" Raven asked confusedly.

Starfire squeezed Raven even harder, "You said it again! Oh, I have never been so happy!"

Suddenly the memories came flooding back to Raven. All that she could remember was Trigon giving her a punishment, taking away her will, and sending Knight to stop her friends from coming.

"Did you find Knight?" Raven asked, scared of their answer.

"Who, the little black dude? Yah, he's in the ship, why?" Cyborg answered, confused about her connection to the small creature.

But, right when he had gotten the words out, Knight came bounding over to them. He knocked Raven to the ground and began to lick her mercilessly, yapping and wagging his tail in pure joy.

"_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day"_

"You disappoint me, daughter." Trigon hissed from above them. "The second that a year has passed, you free yourself from my control. It is very annoying, and very rude."

"What? But, you still have two more days, I counted!" Beast Boy yelled up at him.

"Well, now we're sure it's wrong, aren't we." Raven replied smugly

"Titans," Trigon roared as he descended to the ground, "Get ready for the fight of your lives!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was really REALLY long! I have no idea how this coke thing works, but it rocks nonetheless!

The song itself is kind of cheery, while the story is kind of negative, but I like the way the words go along with the story.

You guys are lucky I didn't have much homework tonight, otherwise this would be a very short chapter.

I have an essay in economic history, but all I have to do is type it since I've already written and proofread it, and it's not due till Monday. So I'll finish it on Sunday night. Yay for procrastinating!

Let's all say hi to my newest toy: the electric contact lenses! (Presses button on new remote)

Yes, with the push of a button, you can shock someone's eyeballs directly with 3,000 volts of pure electricity! (Terra howls in pain as her eyeballs are shocked with electricity)

Maybe I should patent this...

Read, review, repeat, or don't, but reviews really make me feel good.

And if the prize people don't pick up their prizes soon, I'll have to give them to someone else...


	9. Catch Me As I Fall

Hey there, y'all! It's nice to see you again!

I wonder where chaos-chan went...I miss her, and why no one ever answers my questions... maybe I'm not trying hard enough... oh well! Only one person answered my question, one person!

So, for answering the question and getting it absolutely correct, a big bucket of chicken for speakerbox!!!! Yay, the chicken is good, all crispy and warm, I got my own bucket, and boy, did I love it!

And, just because she's a good person, (Yes, good people can get prizes too!) I am giving a shocky collar and shocky remote to... MOOgoestheCHICKEN, for use on her little brother, who never replaces the soda.

Also, MOOgoestheCHICKEN, (Do you have a shorter name I could call you?) the book I was talking about was 'The Outsiders' by S. E. Hinton. If it was just 'Outsiders' then I can't guarantee that it was the same book. But yah, that book is pretty good. It talks about gangs and preps, in like, the 80's, and how one greaser (That's what they call the hoods) realizes that they aren't really all that different. It was kinda sad, not cry out loud sad, but give you a sad feeling sad. I don't want to give away the ending, but I do recommend getting it. It's a good read.

Whoops, didn't mean to ramble on there... sorry.

I would also like to hear if Me2000 got the chapters I sent him/her, if not I'll try again. So contact me dammit!

I might make this chapter a songfic, I just don't want to flood you with them. If it is it will be 'Whisper' by Evanescence.

If you don't like Evanescence then skip the part with the song, it's in italics, so it shouldn't be hard to avoid. It's really that simple, **just shut up and read it**. Sorry, I've had popcorn, and that kinda has the reverse effect on me that coke has. Man, I'm weird.

I'll let you read the story now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans had attack patterns, they had advanced moves, they had incredible strength, but none of that could help their present situation. Trigons moves were completely unpredictable, none of the titans knew what he was going to do next, and it seemed that none of their attacks could even faze him. Demons were a strange species, having nothing but sheer power, that didn't really think out what they did. And while everyone took it as a weakness, it was, in fact, a demon's strength.

Being unpredictable and impervious to a simple attack, left the titans forced to think outside the box. But it was hard to get out of the box with Trigon constantly attacking you and pushing you back in. (A/N Here's a funny thought: Starfire trapped in a box.) The Titans had been trained to automatically respond to any attack in the most sensible way until it was a simple reflex, they didn't even have to think about it. But Trigon's strategy required thinking on their part, and not on his. He had the advantage, and they needed to tip the odds in their favor.

"If we attack his head, we think he'll duck," Robin replied after another unsuccessful attack, "but he doesn't. He does something stupid and pointless, and somehow outsmarts us. It doesn't make any sense!"

"That's the point," Raven tried to explain, "It doesn't make sense to anyone but him, so he gives himself the advantage by being really stupid."

"But that's not fair! You shouldn't be winning a fight because you're fighting like an idiot!" Beast Boy complained.

"Otherwise," Cyborg joined in, "BB would win all of his fights."

"I can't believe you're dissing me while we're trying to fight an ultimate universal evil!" Beast Boy yelled back at him.

"Will you both just shut up?! You're not helping!" Raven hollered at them.

"Well," Beast Boy replied, "you're a demon, right? Doesn't he have a weakness or something?"

"No, and we had better come up with something quick. Knight can't hold him off much longer." Raven pointed out.

The Titans clock was ticking. Knight could hold off Trigon reasonably well, considering his size, but Trigon was pushing him over the edge. Knight's strength was running out, and they would probably need him later.

"Are you sure we can trust that thing?" Cyborg asked, more than a little confused about the large black monster.

Raven glared at him. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that."

"Okay, here's the plan," Robin announced, "Cyborg and Starfire, you attack his head. The rest of us will go for his legs. He won't have anywhere to go, Titans, go!"

Cyborg and Starfire flew up to the demon's head and concentrated their attacks on his eyes, hoping to blind him. The rest of the Titans hovered below them, attacking his legs and hoping that he would try to duck the blasts aimed at his eyes.

Of course, that would be the smart thing to do.

Trigon roared as the blue and green energy came dangerously close to his eyes. If he was blinded he wouldn't stand a chance. He had to get away, he had to fall back.

_'Fall, back...'_ he thought, _'not a bad idea.'_

Trigon relaxed his entire body, spreading his arms out at his sides, and fell down to the ground on his back. Leaving the titans hovering in the air (A/N Well, most of them, anyway). The ground shook with tremendous force as he landed, and as soon as he reached the dirt, he stood quickly back up.

"Weren't expecting that, were you, Titans?" Trigon hissed. "I'm sure you will even more surprised by this!"

Trigon's hands shined a bright yellow against his red hide. Five bright yellow orbs materialized in his palms and flew out over where the Titans stood. They were almost like miniature suns, glowing against the dim sky of Tameran. They could have been almost symbolic, shining in the darkness. Had their true nature, or their origin, not been so sinister.

"Try to dodge those," Raven yelled to her teammates, "he can only make five at one time. Star and I can destroy them."

"But, what the hell do they do?" Cyborg asked, his head tilted up at the strange objects.

"Just, try to avoid them," Raven warned, "they won't hurt you, but they sure don't help."

"Just tell us what they are!" Robin yelled, angry with the lack of information.

"They-"

But before Raven could get the words out, Robin was engulfed in one of the yellow spheres. It hovered in the air for a few seconds, then shined a bright red. And before anyone could run up to it, the orb, along with Robin, disappeared in a flash.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, tears staining her alien features. "Where has Robin gone?"

"The orbs capture you, and then scan your brain to find the planet you consider your home. They teleport you there, and that's it." Raven explained dangerously, but at seeing Starfire's worried expression, her voice softened. "He's fine, Star. He's back at the tower, on Earth."

Starfire nodded and wiped away her tears, giving a thankful smile towards Raven. A good-old-Starfire smile that seemed to cast a warm glow on anyone it was aimed at, that smile.

"Hey y'all, a little help over here?!" Cyborg cried across the battle field. But it was too late, the orb floated up and disappeared, just like the first. And then there were three.

"Hurry, Star, help me blast these things!" Raven yelled, pulling one of her ion blasters out of the dirt.

Raven shot the blaster, sending a beam of orange ionized energy straight at the orb aiming for Beast Boy. Starfire tried to blast the orb that floated between her and Raven, but it was moving too quickly for her. One of the beams that she shot that had missed its mark, however, hit the remaining yellow orb point-blank, leaving only one.

"Good shot, Star!" Beast Boy chimed at his alien friend.

"What? But I did not-"

Starfire, distracted by Beast Boy, was sucked into the remaining sphere and disappeared. And while the bubbles may have been defeated, that left only two titans to deal with Trigon. Not good odds.

"And then there were two." Trigon chuckled "You won't have a chance."

"Wanna bet?" Raven said, flying up to his head with her ion blaster.

Raven aimed her blaster straight at one of Trigon's monstrous yellow eyes, forgetting just how dangerous they were. And before she had time to scream, Trigon sent one of his trademark eyebeams into the barrel of Raven's weapon, causing it to explode in her arms. The pure, ionized energy singed her clothes and skin, sending electric impulses throughout her body. It hurt unbearably, but she didn't let out a scream. She had only screamed once, no twice, in more than a year, and wasn't going to start now.

Raven could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. She could feel the concentration required to fly floating from her body, along with the smoke from the blast. She could feel Trigon's gigantic fist pummeling her towards the ground, the wind flying through her hair. She hoped someone would catch her, keep her from hitting the hard ground, maybe, someone would come.

"_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away"_

But no one came. No one came to pull her from the sky. No one was there to break her fall, the hard, hard fall onto the planet. She could feel her bones breaking upon impact, hear the sickening crack as she landed on her ribs in the dirt of Tameran, no one to come to her aid.

_'Why isn't anyone here?'_ she thought, _'Why didn't anyone help me?'_

She could hear distant roars, screeches, and howls from above her, and it took all of her energy simply to open her eyes. But she could clearly see what was going on in the sky beyond her, two giant, winged creatures, fighting for their lives against the demonic giant.

She could clearly identify the first creature as Knight, his jet black fur shining in the Tameranean sun, but the second was unfamiliar to her.

The creature was similar to Knight, it had huge, bat-like wings and a regal, lion-like body. But its green fur shined sleekly against its huge frame, and its emerald eyes glared from its fanged skull, it was him; it was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had his huge jaws around Trigon's throat, choking him and staining his green coat red with demon blood. Knight had his jaws around Trigon's arm, the muscles of his bicep contracting in pain. Trigon was fighting back as best he could, but Beast Boy and Knight were both tall enough to stand up to his shoulder. It was like Trigon was fighting two large tigers, tigers with wings and eyebeams, and a good reason to fight.

"_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die" _

Trigon was trying his best to fight back, using his free arm to claw and choke the lurose that were attacking him. His eyebeams could only singe Beast Boy's fur, since he was out of their reach, but they were doing a number on Knight. The beams had already burnt his wings badly, and were coming dangerously close to his eyes, but Knight kept a firm grip on Trigons arm, his faithfulness not allowing him to let go.

Trigon's grip around Beast Boy's throat was becoming tighter and tighter, until he knew that he had to get away to survive. Beast Boy transformed into a porcupine, jumping from Trigon's shoulder the second he drew his hand back. He turned into a hawk before he hit the ground, landing beside Raven and resuming human form.

"Are you okay," he asked, concerned, "I'm so sorry, I was fighting Trigon and I couldn't catch you and you must have fallen at least two-hundred feet! And you're probably dying and, and, I'm so sorry I-"

Beast Boy couldn't continue his statement through his tears, he was simply overwhelmed with guilt. Raven wanted to tell him that she was alright, that she was fine and it wasn't his fault, that she was happy he was fighting Trigon instead of catching her, but she couldn't get the words out. She couldn't even open her eyes. All she could do was listen to Beast Boy's sobs, feel his warmth as he cuddled up to her side, in the form of some warm, fuzzy animal, and wish that they could both just die here, here on this alien planet, together forever.

"_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away"_

Raven could feel her healing powers repairing her broken bones and healing her burns, returning the strength she had lost, and giving her back her voice. She opened her eyes to see a green lion curled up next to her and tried to sit up, but grunted with the pain of sitting up on broken ribs. At the sound of her voice Beast boy's ears twitched, and he quickly sat up in his human form.

"Raven, you're okay!" he cheered to himself, "You're really okay, and not dead!"

"I think my ribs are broken," She admitted to him, "I can't sit up."

"That's okay, you don't have to. Me and the black dude are gonna make quick work of Trigon, and we'll be home before you know it." He assured her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You and those powers of yours." He chuckled.

"What about my powers?" she questioned.

"Every time I think you may be dead, your powers save you and you come out good as new. I'll never get used to that." He answered, smiling down at her. His emerald eyes showed nothing but sheer admiration for his demon friend, and maybe a little more.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some demon butt to kick."

Raven could see Beast Boy flying back to the battle in his lurose form, his wings spread gallantly at his sides, and couldn't help but feel safe. She wasn't worried about the battle, or Beast Boy, or anything else.

Without worries, almost without pain, and without fear, Raven closed her eyes, sleep consuming her. She kept telling herself that she would wake up in the tower, smell the same tofu eggs that were there every morning, hear the same argument that ensued every night, everything would be okay. But she wouldn't come downstairs and read her boring books, she wouldn't walk up to the roof and chant those three same words, she didn't have to anymore. She could tell everyone everything, she could laugh, or cry, or scream. She could feel now, and nothing would ever be the same.

"_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin banged his fist on the table in frustration. All of the Titans were now safely back at Titan's tower, all except two. His friends were fighting for their lives, alone, on a distant planet that none of them could reach. And the T-Ship still wasn't repaired from their last trip to Tameran, a trip Robin tried very hard to forget.

"They're fighting for their lives, and we can't help them!" Robin cried out in frustration, taking his anger out on the metal table. (A/N The poor, defenseless table!)

"They'll be fine," Cyborg assured him from his place on the couch, "You shoulda heard BB on the way to Tameran, overconfident butt-head, and if you coulda heard him you wouldn't be worried either. BB pumped himself up so hard he could never lose. Tell the man, Star."

"Yes," Starfire answered, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder, "I too, am confident that Beast Boy, along with Raven, will be fine in the battle against Trigon. They are both strong, and very confident as well."

"I sure hope you two are right," Robin said as he walked over to the couch, "hey, what's on TV?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven didn't know quite how it had happened. One minute she was watching him fly into the fight, then she fell asleep, and now he was lying next to her, badly injured and barely clinging to life. She had woken up next to him like that, almost like he had fallen beside her as a dying wish, but he was definitely still alive. She found that she could sit up, her powers having fully repairing her as she slept, and looked him over.

Beast Boy was cut, bruised, and broken in several different places, and was slowly bleeding on the ground. He noticed the movement next to him and opened his eyes, turning his head to face her.

"You're okay," he said, relieved, "good."

"But you're not, what happened?" Raven asked, putting his head in her lap.

"Well, I was fighting this demon, and somehow got hurt really bad." He joked. "Duh."

"Hold on, I'll heal you." She said, raising her hands to his side.

It took Raven a few seconds, but she realized eventually that she couldn't heal him. Her powers couldn't leave her body, and all she could heal was herself. She couldn't help him, she could only watch him die.

"Damn!" she yelled, pounding her fists in the dirt. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!"

"Raven," Beast Boy gasped, "he's coming."

The ground shook violently as Trigon walked towards them, fresh blood oozing from his arm. He must have somehow gotten Knight off of him. His demonic face curled into a smile as he walked towards them.

"What's the matter, daughter," he hissed, "is something wrong?"

"Give me my powers back," she yelled up at him, "I have to heal him!"

"Even if it means you will never feel again?" Trigon taunted, knowing that she wouldn't go through with it.

"I may have to hide my emotions," she answered, slowly standing up, "but if I let Beast Boy die, I would never feel again anyway."

"Raven." Beast Boy whispered from the ground in disbelief.

"_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end"_

"To rid yourself of the markings," Trigon explained, "You must cause yourself extreme physical pain."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. How stupid did he think she was? She wasn't going to hurt herself because he promised that it would bring her powers back. She wouldn't trust his word if it was in the bible.

"You remember how the marking on your forehead was erased?" Trigon further explained, "The pain caused by that Tameranean. Do you see my point?"

"Then, you're telling the truth."

"First time for everything."

Raven took one of the daggers out of her many pockets, a clean, shiny dagger that had not yet been used. It curved sharply, giving it a menacing look, and Beast Boy panicked as she raised it to her shoulder.

"_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die" _

"Raven, no!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha! Surely you've come to expect cliffhangers by now.

Sorry it took so long to update. A lot of things came up. But you got a pretty long chapter out of it, didn't you?

Good, now leave me alone!

I am surprised by the lack of reviews complaining about me not updating. I guess my little talk really got to you, huh?

Or maybe you're just that lazy...

It makes me laugh every time I say it, so I'll say it again: Starfire trapped in a box!

Well, bye, see you soon! (I hope)


	10. Author's note songfic

I know I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter, which will be up later tonight, will explain everything. I just wanted to tell you that we are approaching the last few chapters in this story, and there will be no sequel. I told you guys that I didn't want too many songfics in this story, and I just wanted to know if you guys were getting sick of songfics, or if you want more.

If you want this chapter to be a songfic, or you don't want it to be a songfic, E-mail me at, .

You could say it a review, if you don't have e-mail, but I want my reviews to be actual reviews. There's no pride in having all of my reviews be answers to my questions. Please include your pen name in the subject of your e-mail.

I say this because, and only because, I want the last few moments of this fic to blow you away. You guys have been with me all this time, and I want you to be a part of the end.

If you would like to suggest songs that are not in the following lists, then please include the lyrics. I don't know the words to songs that I don't own on CD.

I know the words to the following songs:

Avril Lavigne-

Losing Grip

Complicated

I'm with you

Mobile

Anything but ordinary

Things I'll never say

Nobody's fool (If)

Naked

Too much to ask

My world

Unwanted

Tomorrow

Sk8er boi

Take me away

Together

Don't tell me

He wasn't

How does it feel

My happy ending

Nobody's home

Forgotten

Who knows

Fall to pieces

Freak out

Slipped away

Evanescence-

Going under

Bring me to life

Everybody's fool

My immortal

Haunted

Tourniquet

Imaginary

Taking over me

Hello

My last breath

Whisper

Good charlotte-

Every good charlotte song

I think that's pretty much everything my fans would listen to that I own. (You guys don't like Dido and Hillary Duff, do you? Good, neither do I)

So, I'll see you soon.

Signing out, Ninmenju-shin.


	11. You, I'm Lookin' At You

I know, I know, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!

I know I haven't updated in a week, I know I left you guys at a major cliffhanger, I know and I'm soooooooo sorry! But a lot of things came up, and they're kinda embarrassing, so just take my word for it, okay? (Crowd of angry fans gives menacing looks) Look, you wouldn't believe me anyway! (Each fan pulls out large, blunt object) Okay, okay! I'll tell you!

See, my boyfriend, Austin (Sorry Taiba) came over on Monday night to replace a light bulb in my room (I can't fix things). He told me to watch what he did, so I could learn to do it myself. But I kinda watched too intently and fell out of my chair. (This is sooooo embarrassing) My computer room is in the basement, y'know, stone floor, so I practically cracked my head open! I got blood all over my carpet, which didn't help my impact much, and Austin took me to the hospital. So, I spent two days in the hospital with a minor concussion (It was very minor, don't worry) and when I finally got back home, hurricane Ivan hit! Geez, my power was out for, like, two more days! Ivan also took out two trees in my front yard and blew up two power transformers! But school wasn't out, oh no, school was still in session! And I can't wait to make up all the work I missed! Not.

Well, that was a long story. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter, so hold on to your hats!

This might be the last chapter. If it isn't, then there will be one other one. Maybe an epilogue, I don't know.

I want to give all of you loyal fans big thanks for being there throughout this entire story. I know that the plot has jumped around a lot, sheesh, this fic was practically two different stories! But you guys stayed with it, so, thanks.

It's not goodbye, it just 'I'll see you again', okay? I'll probably take a little vacation for a week or two, and then be back with a brand new story! So be looking forward to that! Everything comes to an end eventually. Nothing gold can stay (I read 'the outsiders' waaaaaaaay too much).

Enjoy the remainder of the story, because, it's not over yet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You said you would give it all

You said that he was right

You would sacrifice your emotions

So that I would live to fight

But if you couldn't feel

How would I live again?

Until I make you smile

A new life can't begin

You would hold a silver dagger

Let your freedom drip as blood

And I can only watch

Like only an idiot would

If you didn't look so sure

If you didn't seem so strong

I would tell you that the choice you made

Seemed so utterly wrong

But who could argue with you now

Your eyes burning with untold strength

An amethyst inferno

Of unknown lengths

I have no choice but to watch

As you ruin all my dreams

You drain your emotions

And to me it seems

So unfair

You must

You have to feel....again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So he watched. He watched as she drove the dagger through her arm, following the black lines that were slowly fading from her skin. Her face was twisted in pain, but she didn't shed any tears. To him, the moment felt suspended in time. Like it wasn't happening, like he was too into a movie, and soon he would wake up from his daze. He would look over and see his friends on the couch, Robin complaining about the cheap effects, Star asking strange questions that only she would ask, Cyborg practically inhaling popcorn, and Raven... Raven.

She would be reading a book, or meditating, or probably wouldn't be there at all, but she was there now. This was his fantasy, and she would always be in his fantasies.

She would turn her head towards him, give him a questioning look.

"What are you looking at?"

And he would answer, answer without thinking, because now it seemed so simple. Everything was so much simpler, now. Now that he knew how he felt, how _she_ felt. And he would answer. A simple answer

"You, I'm lookin' at you."

And she would raise an eyebrow, and his friends would laugh, and they would go back to watching the movie. They weren't going to mock him in _his _fantasy. This was his little dream world.

He would motion to the door, she would follow him up from the couch. They would go into the hall, she would wrap her arms around him, he would kiss her, and she would kiss back. The lamp in the hallway would remain in one piece, because this was his fantasy.

And then he would wake up.

"I always have to wake up." He moaned. "Why can't I just stay there? Why do I have to come back? Whose fantasy am I supposed to live in? Why can't I live in mine? I always...I always wake up."

Beast Boy came back to the real world. The world where he was full of pain, full of guilt, full of other feelings that had long words to describe them that he could never remember. But suddenly, the pain was drifting off of him. Drifting, like a fog, fading into the air from his body. He knew what was happening. He was being healed. She had done it, she had really done it.

Beast Boy sat up and looked around. Dust billowed in the wind around him. Raven knelt at his side, healing the rest of him as her hands shined an eerie black, but he couldn't see Trigon.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Super." He responded, facing the ground. He didn't want her to see him cry, and boy, was he crying. Silent tears fell from his face. She had done it, she had really done it. She had done it for him, she had finally had her hearts desire, and she gave it up. She... Raven couldn't feel, anymore.

Beast Boy tilted his head back up at her. She didn't look concerned, or scared, or sad, but she did look like she was concentrating. Raven was concentrating very hard on something. Her eyes were glowing white, and her body shook with effort. It didn't take him long to see why. She had Trigon pinned to the sand with her powers, but he was struggling.

Trigon tore from her grip like tissue paper and lumbered towards them.

"So, you have your powers back, I do hope that it hurt." Trigon laughed maniacally.

Raven stood up from his side, her hands glowing. "It was worth it."

Beast Boy looked up at her, so sure and confident. If she thought that it was worth it, then dammit, he did too! He shouldn't be guilty that she couldn't feel, because it wasn't his fault! He would have done the same thing for her, and he knew that she didn't have any second thoughts.

"You're getting' your ass kicked." Beast Boy added, rising to Raven's side.

"By who?" Trigon chuckled, his laugh hissing through the thin air.

"By the little green guy, and his hot girlfriend."

Beast Boy transformed into a lurose and flew towards Trigon, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. He swooped and did a flip in the air, coming in for a second attack. And as he did, Knight glided over to his side.

Knight glanced over to him, as if he was trying to tell him something, and gave a small grunt when he got no response. He gave a strange, roaring sound as a huge horn sprung from his forehead. It pulled out like a cat's claw, springing from its retracted position in his skull. And Knight glanced back over.

"Awesome, big guy!" He thought-spoke, doing the same.

They flew towards Trigon together and stabbed him with flying force, knocking him to the ground again. They continued to swoop in and attack again and again, while Raven blasted him with her powers. They did it relentlessly, until Trigon didn't get back up.

"Is he finished?" Beast Boy asked, landing next to Raven and resuming human form.

"I doubt it." Raven responded, in her monotone voice.

"Why are you always so negative," Beast Boy joked, "what happened to 'just keep on laughing' huh?"

"Once Trigon dies he, kinda, he self-destructs." She answered.

"What!?" Beast Boy yelled. "Then we gotta get outta here! C'mon, we gotta go!"

"He'll destroy the whole planet! We can't just leave!" She yelled back at him.

"Then what _are_ we gonna do, huh? Unplug him?" Beast Boy retorted. "C'mon, there's nothing we can do, let's go!"

"There is something we can do, something I can do." Raven said, turning to face him. He didn't have to see her face to know hat she was feeling, it didn't help anyway.

The ground started to shake beneath their feet as Trigon glowed a blinding yellow, his energy building up inside of him. The wind gusted around them, picking up dust and starting a small sandstorm around them.

"My powers can restrain his energy, but he will break through. It will make the blast smaller, but won't stop it." Raven explained, turning away from him as tears fell silently from her violet eyes.

"You-"Beast Boy gasped.

"I will be caught in the blast."

"But why," Beast Boy asked, shuddering as tears fell down his face. "Why does this always happen? Why do I always get everything how I want it, and then, I just destroy all of it! Why!?"

"Beast Boy, you're screaming." Raven said quietly.

"I have every right to scream!" He shouted back at her. "You're not staying here! But you have to! I don't want you to, but you have to! And it's just... not... fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Raven admitted, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"But, then why isn't love fair?" He said, his voice declining to a miserable whisper.

The ground shook even more violently beneath them as Trigon shined even brighter, threatening to blow. The wind became a maelstrom, tossing Raven's hair across her face. Beast Boy gently pushed it behind her ears as he drew his face closer.

As they kissed the stones around them shined black and flew in every direction. Anything that wasn't attached to the ground was picked up and thrown around by Raven's sudden emotions. Rocks, trees, sand, twigs, weapons, everything flew in all directions. And as Beast Boy pulled his lips away, they fell back to the ground, motionless.

Beast Boy gave her one last look. A look that was like a thousand words, it shone in his emerald eyes, his fragile face, his crystal tears, and the look never faded as he turned into an eagle and flew away. Away to the space ship that had taken him there, away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy had been flying through space on autopilot for a few days now, reflecting on his life as he grew closer to home. He thought about the strange things that had happened, about what they had been through together, and now, she was gone.

Just like that, she had slipped away from him, forever.

"She's gone, and she's never coming back." He whispered to himself in realization.

Knight whimpered from the corner, having tagged along. He was really the only thing Beast Boy had left of Raven now, the little ball of fuzz. He could almost feel the air crackle around him, as if it sensed his sadness. But, somehow, it was crackling. The air was full of electrical energy, surging through the hull of the ship. A bright light burned his eyes, and then faded.

Beast Boy's eyes came back to focus to see a large, black void in front of him. It had blue electricity shining around it, surrounding it in power. And a familiar girl stepped out, and collapsed on the floor.

"Raven?" Beast Boy yelled, running over to her. "I can't believe that it's really you! This isn't one of my little fantasies! How did you survive!? How did you get here!?"

"You think I'm a telepath," She answered weakly, putting her arms around him in a hug, "and I don't know how to teleport?"

"Shoulda figured that." He chuckled, squeezing her tightly.

"Trigon's dead. He doesn't control me. I can feel." She said, shedding tears of joy as she looked him in the eye.

"I love you, Rae."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quite normal for the Titans after that. Raven could show her emotions, her powers now controlled by thought, thanks to the death of her father. And Beast Boy and all of his friends lived normal lives, well, as normal as the Titans usually are.

So, tonight they were all gathered in the living room, watching a movie. Beast Boy was engrossed in the plot, almost as if he was the star, but soon the action died down to a love scene, and he took in his surroundings.

He would looked over to his friends beside him on the couch, Robin was complaining about the cheap effects, Star was asking strange questions that only she would ask, Cyborg was practically inhaling popcorn, and Raven, she was watching the movie, though, obviously not impressed with the sudden drop of action. She turned to him and gave him a questioning stare.

"What are you looking at?"

And Beast Boy realized that he was finally there. He was in his fantasy world, and he didn't have to wake up.

"You, I'm lookin' at you."

**THE END**

Well, it's 3:12 Am, time for bed.

I hope you guys liked the fic. Review anytime, I'll still read them.

Peace out!


	12. Epilogue

Geez, I try to get out, they keep pulling me back in! What about me! What about my lack of sleep, and need for a job, and the fact that I have no time to spend with my neglected boyfriend?

If I write an epilogue, will you please leave me alone? Please? Okay, good.

So you begged for a fluffy epilogue, and you got it, because it is right here. Well, it's not here at this very second that I am writing this author's note, but it will be when I post it. I just thought that the ending had wrapped it up so well, that I didn't want to ruin it with an epilogue.

If you guys will leave me alone, (Please review, I didn't mean that, just, no more begging for an epilogue) then you get your final, I said FINAL update. I'll try to make it as fluffy as possible, but it won't be very long, mind you.

I actually made a few people cry? You really cried, like in a _good_ movie or story? Wahoo! I'm up to Lion King status! That movie did make me cry, not the second one, but the first one. Of course, so did Terminator 2, maybe I'm just weird.

And yes, Beast Boy and Raven did make-out in the hall, just like in BB's fantasy.

I think that just about covers it, so, read the epilogue now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was sleeping soundly in her room. She had been so happy that everyone still acted normally around her, still said hello to her, and didn't ask her if she was okay. Because she was even better than okay, she was perfect.

Without Trigon's presence within her mind, she no longer had nightmares. She never had to meditate, or worry when she watched a scary movie. So tonight, she slept happily under her warm covers, knowing that she would redecorate her room tomorrow.

It had made her laugh, when he had said it. 'You, I'm lookin' at you',

He had seemed so proud and sure, and then they went into the hall, and it was her turn to be proud and sure. Everything in the hall had remained in one piece, her emotions no longer being an issue, while Beast Boy worked his magic. That boy could convince her to do anything. Well, almost anything. He wasn't that perverted.

And when they were through in the hall, he had asked her. It had made her laugh out loud, what he had said. The whole conversation had been so happy. Happier than she had ever felt in a long time.

_"So," Beast Boy said, pulling his face away from hers, "Let's do something about that room of yours."_

_"What's wrong with my room?" Raven asked, putting her arms around his waist._

_"It's so gloomy, I'm creeped out whenever I go near it." he answered, nuzzling into her neck. "Ever considered redecorating?"_

_"If you'll help, I'll be happy to change it." She said, pulling away and heading down the hall. "We'll start in the morning, so get some sleep because you're gonna have your work cut out for you."_

_"You got it, babe." He said, looking dreamily at her as she rounded the corner. Tomorrow would be a milestone._

_"Did you just call me babe?" She asked skeptically, turning around._

_"What, is it against the law or something?"_

_"No, but it should be. That is so 80's, I swear."_

_"Well, I'm sorry I'm not cool enough for you."_

_"Don't worry, we'll work on it."_

_"You got it b-.... Raven."_

_"Much better."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy was another story entirely. No matter how hard he tried, sleep eluded him that night. He didn't want to sleep, he wasn't even tired, he just wanted to spend more time with Raven. He had gone an entire year without seeing her, why couldn't he have all that he wanted of her now?

_'Because she's sleeping, you idiot.'_ He told himself.

"Maybe she's just as anxious as me, and she can't sleep either, and she wants to start on her room now." He told his ceiling.

_'Gee, maybe you should walk in and ask.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Fuck you, I'm gonna go see if she's asleep." He said aloud, hopping off of his bed.

Beast Boy turned into a silent cat and bounded into the hall, walking in the direction of Raven's room.

_'She's gonna kill you if she's asleep.'_ He thought.

"I know," he said as he walked in the shadowed hallway, "I just hope I'm not schizophrenic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven's deep sleep was interrupted by a familiar voice, Beast Boy's voice, outside her door. But he was saying something very strange, something so strange that she thought she had to be dreaming.

"I just hope I'm not schizophrenic."

She fell back asleep seconds later, only to woken again by the swish of her door opening, and she didn't have to look to see who it was. Beast Boy was padding in as a cat, silent and graceful.

"What are you doing here, Beast Boy?" She asked groggily.

"Good, you're awake!" He said, resuming human form.

"It's hard to sleep with someone questioning their sanity outside my door." She answered, sitting up.

"Heh, heh," he said, scratching his head, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Why are you awake?" She asked, flipping the light switch beside her bed.

"I just, I kinda wanted to see you. I hadn't seen you for a year, and I couldn't sleep, so my next choice was to spend some with you." He said, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"You're such a pervert."

"Not like that!"

"You won't let me get back to sleep, will you."

"Nope."

"So, where do we start?"

"The curtains have to go."

"Alright, I'll pull them down."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Let's make the curtains green!"

"I'd rather not."

**THE END**

(Officially)

I had to end that on something random.

That's it, no more, leave me alone!


End file.
